Akordy Wspomnień
by BrokenLyra
Summary: Harry, jako małe dziecko, dorastał otoczony muzyką. Kiedy w wieku pięciu lat, Harry Potter traci rodziców w tragicznym wypadku samochodowym, a Syriusz Black znika w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, cały świat dziecka rozpada się. Trafia pod opiekę swoich krewnych i na następne czternaście lat musi praktycznie zapomnieć o czymś, co było nierozerwalną częścią jego życia.
1. Prolog

Mały chłopczyk zbiegł po schodach, kiedy tyko do jego uszu doszedł dźwięk dzwonka. Ciocia Marlena, przyjaciółka jego matki, zatrzymała go ze śmiechem i odsunęła na bok. Jednak, gdy otwarła drzwi uśmiech momentalnie zszedł z jej twarzy. Pięciolatek widział korytarz rozświetlany przez policyjne koguty. Ściany co chwila barwiły się to na niebieski, to czerwony kolor.

Dwójka policjantów stała na progu domu, ale nim chłopiec zdążył cokolwiek usłyszeć, ciocia odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem. Nieszczerym, wymuszonym, by ukryć grymas strachu.

– Harry, kochanie, idź do swojego pokoju – poprosiła. – Wujek Łapa obiecał sprawdzić twoje postępy w graniu, kiedy przyjedzie z rodzicami, prawda?

Malec zupełnie zapomniał o nietypowej sytuacji i gościach stojących w drzwiach. Jak strzała pognał do swojej sypialni w myślach już widząc szerokie uśmiechy rodziców i pełne dumy spojrzenie swojego ukochanego wujka. Zdołał dotrzeć jedynie na szczyt ciemnych, dębowych schodów, kiedy ciszę rozdarło łkanie. Chłopiec odwrócił się i ukrywając za kolumienką spojrzał w dół do korytarza.

Ciocia Marlena płakała, trzęsąc się i kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. Jakaś kobieta stała obok niej, trzymając jej dłoń na ramieniu i mówiąc coś cicho. Harry wytężył słuch.

– Tak mi przykro, pani McKinnon. – Drugi policjant wszedł już do wnętrza domu i opierał się teraz o ścianę patrząc ze smutkiem na dwie kobiety.

– Pani Potter została przetransportowana do szpitala. Niestety zmarła w drodze. Siedziała z tyłu... – kontynuował, a Marlena wybuchnęła jeszcze głośniejszym płaczem. – Nie wiemy jakim cudem Syriusz Black przeżył. Znajduje się obecnie na Oddziale Intensywnej Terapii, prawdopodobnie już do końca życia będzie poruszał się na wózku...

Harry wiedział, że nie powinien był tego usłyszeć. Nie rozumiał wiele ze słów, które powiedział dorosły. Gdzie byli jego rodzice? Dlaczego wujek Łapa nie przywiózł ich do domu?

Światła nadal rozbłyskiwały w słabo oświetlonym holu, co chwila odkrywając, pogrążone w mroku, wiszące na ścianie zdjęcia. Nastoletnia para w parku przy fontannie, dwójka kochających się ludzi na ślubnym kobiercu, czarnowłosy mężczyzna w skórzanej kurtce z przerażeniem trzymający na rękach owinięte w kocyk niemowę, maleńki półtoraroczny chłopiec stojący na nóżkach i wyciągający rączki w stronę osoby za obiektywem. Najpiękniejsze chwile jego rodziców i jego najwcześniejsze dzieciństwo... Wszystko tonęło na przemian w szkarłacie i błękicie.

– Co się stanie z Harrym? Kto się nim zaopiekuje? Trafi do domu dziecka? Czy ja mogę...? — Chłopiec sapnął cicho. Zielone oczy pociemniały, a potem zaszły łzami, gdy próbował odsunąć od siebie okrutną prawdę. Dlaczego ktoś miałby się nim zajmować? Przecież jego rodzice zaraz wrócą. Obiecali, że zobaczy ich najpóźniej jutro rano, kiedy się obudzi...

Zachwiał się lekko, kiedy wstawał z kolan. Cicho, tak, by nie zaalarmować dorosłych, umknął do swojego pokoju. Żywe, zielone ściany napawały go spokojem. Przez duże, podwójne okno wpadały promienie księżyca. Srebrny sierp wisiał nad tonącymi w mroku polami.

Nie przejmując się przebieraniem w piżamę, chłopiec wskoczył do łóżka i zakopał się w miękkiej pościeli. Zacisnął powieki, by zwalczyć słone łzy i przytulił do siebie pluszowego lwa, którego tata kupił mu podczas wycieczki do zoo. Cały czas powtarzał sobie w głowie, że to wszystko to jedynie zły sen, zaraz się obudzi i pobiegnie do sypialni rodziców. Mama spojrzy na niego ze szczerym uśmiechem, zaprowadzi do kuchni i zrobi ciepłe kakao.

Nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu minęło, jak długo starał się zasnąć. Drzwi do jego pokoju uchyliły się z cichym skrzypieniem. Nie poruszył się wciskając głowę głębiej w poduszkę.

– Harry? – drżący głos cioci Marleny zdradzał, że naprawdę płakała. – Kochanie, co robisz?

Zielone oczy wyjrzały na nią zza kołdry. Policzki chłopca były wilgotne od łez, a w oczach wciąż pozostał ten smutny błysk. Chłopiec pociągnął nosem i natychmiast odwrócił wzrok. W kolorowym, dziecięcym pokoju zaległa nienaturalna cisza.

– Próbuję zasnąć – przyznał w końcu Harry. – Rodzice obiecali, że kiedy się obudzę będą w domu. Nie mogę się obudzić, jeśli nie śpię...

Chwilę później ciepłe ramiona przytulały go do siebie. Płakał i wołał rodziców, prosił żeby wrócili i nie zostawiali go samego. Dopiero nad ranem płacz zamienił się w bezradne łkanie i ciche czkanie.


	2. Rozdział I

Harry raz jeszcze westchnął cierpiętniczo zastanawiając się, co ma teraz począć?

Dzisiaj, w dzień oficjalnego zakończenia przez niego szkoły średniej, jego wujostwo, równie oficjalnie, wyrzuciło go z domu. Nie interesowało ich, że chciałby iść jeszcze na studia, znaleźć lepszą pracę, utrzymać się na poziomie wyższym niż wiązanie ledwo końca z końcem. Teraz nie miał dachu nad głową, ani szansy na normalną przyszłość. W kieszeni rozciągniętej, workowatej bluzy udało mu się przemycić kilka banknotów, które jego kuzyn czasem nieopatrznie zostawiał w ubraniach wrzucanych do prania. Nie było tego jednak aż tak dużo. Ledwie, by dostać się do Londynu i kupić coś do zjedzenia.

– Przyszłość – prychnął z pogardą. Stracił ją w dniu, gdy zginęli jego rodzice. Później smutna kobieta z opieki społecznej zaprowadziła go na pogotowie rodzinne, skąd odebrało go niezadowolone wujostwo. Jedynym momentem, kiedy ich twarze rozjaśnił jakikolwiek uśmiech, był ten, w którym dowiedzieli się, że cały dom oraz konto bankowe zostało przekazane Harry'emu, a więc jako prawni opiekunowie mogą nim zarządzać. Dla chłopca już po kilku dniach jasnym stało się, że więcej nie zobaczy ani domu, ani choćby funta z pieniędzy rodziców.

Na początku zakwaterowano go w komórce pod schodami, nie chcąc, by jego gruby kuzyn Dudley odwodnił się z powodu płaczu, jaki wywołała informacja, że musi oddać Harry'emu swój mniejszy pokój. Do właściwej sypialni, tej w której miał mieszkać pierwotnie, przeniósł się dopiero, gdy miał jedenaście lat – również za sprawą kuzyna, któremu nieopatrznie wymknęło się w szkole, że „świr śpi pod schodami, bo sypialnie są dla normalnych ludzi". Zaniepokoiło to wychowawcę, który wezwał Harry'ego na rozmowę i zapowiedział się z wizytą u państwa Dursley. Chłopiec nie pisnął ani słowa, a w nagrodę ciotka wyprosiła u swojego męża, by przenieść go do zagraconej, najmniejszej sypialni – choćby tylko dla świętego spokoju.

Teraz jednak musiał pogodzić się z losem i jak najszybciej znaleźć miejsce, gdzie mógłby chociaż przenocować. Najbardziej prawdopodobne stało się schronisko dla bezdomnych. Bez pieniędzy nie mógł przecież liczyć na nic innego, a na pewno nie zamierzał spać na jakiejś ławce w parku. Nie, kiedy deszcz lał się z nieba strugami. Na szczęście pora była na tyle wczesna, by mógł liczyć na dostanie się do Londynu przed nadejściem wieczora.

Naciągnął mocniej kaptur i kiwnął uprzejmie głową mijanemu listonoszowi. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się gwałtownie, a potem odwrócił w stronę chłopaka.

– Ty jesteś Harry Potter, prawda? Siostrzeniec pani Dursley? – zapytał, a kiedy otrzymał potwierdzające skinienie głową podszedł szybko i schował chłopaka pod rozłożystym parasolem.

– Jest list do ciebie – poinformował mężczyzna. Harry patrzył osłupiały na kopertę, którą ten próbował mu podać. Kiedy ostatni raz otrzymał list, miał zaledwie cztery lata i napisali do niego wujek Lunatyk i Łapa, którzy akurat znajdowali się w jakiejś zagranicznej trasie koncertowej.

Teraz jednak piękne, wykaligrafowane litery zdawały się z niego drwić układając się w jego imię i nazwisko. Drżącą ręką zabrał kopertę i jeszcze raz kiwnął listonoszowi głową. Mężczyzna jednak już się odwrócił i podchodził do skrzynki pocztowej jednego z domów.

Harry chwilę jeszcze stał jak osłupiały starając się przetworzyć w głowie wszystkie informacje. Dopiero po czasie zorientował się, że krople deszczu spadają prosto na papier mocząc go doszczętnie i prawdopodobnie rujnując całą treść listu. Z cichym przekleństwem schował kopertę do kieszeni i pognał w stronę przystanku autobusowego.

Jego plan był prosty — dostać się na dworzec kolejowy w pobliskim mieście, a potem pociągiem do Londynu.

Kiedy tylko dostrzegł autobus, puścił się biegiem machając ręką. W ostatniej chwili zdążył wsiąść, dziękując kierowcy i prosząc o bilet. Mężczyzna chwilę jeszcze mu się przyglądał, jakby rozważał, czy aby nie powinien wyprosić go z pojazdu, a potem odebrał należność i wręczył mu papierek.

Harry zajął miejsce z tyłu i oprał głowę o szybę z cichym, zmęczonym westchnięciem. Krople deszczu spływały po szkle rozmywając obraz po drugiej stronie. Jakaś staruszka posłała mu pełen współczucia uśmiech. Kiedy już uspokoił swój oddech, sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął list. Tusz na kopercie, mimo smug i mokrych plam, ciągle był czytelny. Kartka wewnątrz też na szczęście nie ucierpiała aż tak mocno.

_Szanowny panie Potter,_

_Mamy przyjemność poinformować Pana, że został pan przyjęty do Akademii Artystycznej Hogwart im. Fineasa Nigellusa szkolny rozpoczyna się pierwszego września.  
Oczekujemy na pana przybycie nie później niż dwudziestego szóstego sierpnia.  
Wszelkie wyposażenie potrzebne na zajęciach zapewnia szkoła. _

_Z wyrazami szacunkuMinerva McGonagall, zastępca dyrektora._

Harry oniemiał zupełnie.

Hogwart był czołową szkołą artystyczną w Anglii, a w Europie miał jedynie dwóch innych konkurentów – Akademię Plastyczną Beauxbaton we Francji oraz Instytut Muzyczny Durmstrang na północy kontynentu. Dostanie się do niej graniczyło z cudem i zapewniały to jedynie koligacje rodzinne lub pokaźna ilość zer na koncie bankowym.

Harry stanowczo nie posiadał żadnej z tych rzeczy. Owszem z opowiadań rodziców pamiętał, że jego ojciec uczęszczał do Hogwartu, a były przyjaciel matki uczył tam swego czasu gry na skrzypcach, lecz po śmierci rodziców, nawet w najskrytszych marzeniach nie pozwalał sobie myśleć, że kiedyś mógłby postawić nogę w murach tej szkoły.

Kiedy umieszczał list z powrotem w kopercie, zdał sobie sprawę, że w środku znajduje się jeszcze bilet na pociąg. Znalazła się na nim data, nazwa głównego dworca kolejowego w Londynie, numer peronu i godzina odjazdu pociągu.

Rosnący w myślach zamęt i zmęczenie dniem, który przecież dopiero co się zaczął, sprawiły, że jego głowa opadła na chłodną szybę, a ociężałe powieki zamknęły się. Już po chwili stukot deszczu ukołysał go do płytkiego snu.

* * *

Korzystając z tego, że i tak znalazł się na Dworcu King's Cross, postanowił wyjaśnić sprawę dziwnego biletu. Od jednego z konduktorów dowiedział się, że była to prywatna linia kolejowa, którą uczniowie Hogwartu dostawali się do szkoły. Po raz kolejny Harry zaczął się zastanawiać – jak bogata musi być ta szkoła, żeby zapewniać swoim studentom nawet całą, prywatną lokomotywę?!

Podczas podróży do Londynu w jego głowie co chwila przewijały się setki różnych scenariuszy, od pomyłki aż po okrutny żart. Na dodatek jego pech po raz kolejny dał o sobie znać, kiedy zorientował się, że bilet na pociąg kosztował zdecydowanie więcej niż zakładał i teraz nie stać go nawet na pojedynczego cukierka, które sprzedawano w szkolnym sklepiku. W ten sposób uciekła mu również szansa na jakikolwiek posiłek.

A deszcz wciąż nie przestawał padać.

Nie miał gdzie się podziać. Mijający go ludzie, zerkali niepewnie w jego stronę. Kobiety przyciskały torebki do boków, mężczyźni łapali za kieszenie. Harry w takich sytuacjach jedynie odwracał wzrok i mocniej naciągał kaptur bluzy na twarz.

Nagle zatrzymał się jak wmurowany. Obraz rzędu starych, szeregowych kamienic wyglądających, jak odciśnięte pieczątką jedna przy drugiej, błysnął w jego pamięci. Niepewnie spojrzał na znak z nazwą ulicy.

Grimmauld Place.

Syriusz.

Jego ukochany chrzestny był praktycznie na wyciągnięcie ręki. Wystarczyło jedynie podejść i zadzwonić do drzwi. Znów miałby przy sobie osobę, dla której jest ważny, znów byłby z rodziną.

A potem wróciły wszystkie te lata, bez choćby jednej wiadomości, bez choćby słowa. Przerażający moment na pogotowiu rodzinnym, kiedy zrozumiał, że Łapa się nie pojawi, że został sam i nikt go nie chce. Wróciła świadomość, że to Syriusz był za kierownicą samochodu, w którym zginęli jego rodzice, że prawdopodobnie nie poświęcił mu nawet jednej myśli przez cały ten czas.

Bitwa w jego głowie trwała, a nogi same poniosły go pod drzwi domu z numerem dwanaście. Ręka powędrowała do dzwonka zatrzymują się jedynie kilka cali od niego.

Po drugiej stronie rozległo się kliknięcie zamka. Drzwi otwarły się z cichym skrzypieniem. Harry podniósł wzrok i stanął twarzą w twarz z Remusem Lupinem.

Gdyby nie szok, głód i wycieńczenie, rozpłakałby się ze szczęścia. O ile Syriusz nie raz zachowywał się, jakby mentalnie pozostawał na poziomie rówieśnika swojego chrześniaka, tak Lunatyk był tą doroślejszą i bardziej odpowiedzialną wersją wujka. Harry mógł pozostawać pod opieką Łapy jedynie wtedy, gdy towarzyszył mu Remus. Przynajmniej wtedy mama chłopca miała pewność, że po kilku godzinach będą mieli do czego wracać i nie zastaną swojego syna wiszącego za spodenki na jakimś drzewie, czy słupie telefonicznym.

Harry uwielbiał obu swoich wujków tak samo, po prostu każdego za coś innego. Syriusz rozwinął u niego miłość do gitary i wspierał tą skorą do psot część swojego chrześniaka. Remus, mimo że spokojny, rozważny, a czasem nawet surowy, w tajemnicy przemycał chłopcu czekoladę, oczywiście pilnując, by Harry nie przejadł się nią i nie pochorował.

Teraz stojąc z nim twarzą w twarz, Potter nie miał pojęcia co robić. Uciec? Przywitać się? A może zgrywać głupka lub zupełnie obcą osobę?

– Och... wybacz... roznosisz gazety? – Najwyraźniej mężczyzna go nie rozpoznał. Harry mentalnie odetchnął z ulgą. Miał jeszcze chwilę na rozważenie swojej sytuacji. Cofnął się o krok, z całej siły starając ukryć w obszernej bluzie.

– Lunatyku! Nie zapomnij o... – Chwilę później w wąskim korytarzu rozległ się głos na dźwięk, którego Harry nie potrafił się już powstrzymywać. Gwałtownym ruchem poderwał głowę i spojrzał na przybysza.

Syriusz nie zmienił się prawie wcale, odkąd widzieli się po raz ostatni. Ciągle nosił porozciągane koszulki swoich ukochanych zespołów z lat siedemdziesiątych. Teraz czarny, lekko postrzępiony na końcach materiał dumnie prezentował logo grupy Pink Floyd. Przetarte dżinsowe spodnie, zdobiły dziury na udach. Sięgające ramion, czarne włosy zostały związane na karku i jedynie kilka samotnych kosmyków opadało buńczucznie na twarz Blacka. Wszystko to było tak boleśnie znajome i odległe.

A potem chłopak zmusił się, by wbić spojrzenie w przedmiot, na którym siedział jego chrzestny.

Wózek inwalidzki. Symbol tego okropnego wieczoru, podczas którego całe życie Harry'ego wywróciło się do góry nogami i runęło w gruzy. Cena za życie, której nie zapłaciło dwoje pozostałych pasażerów. Chłopak przełknął narastającą gorycz, a potem odwrócił wzrok zmuszając się do głębszego oddychania.

Kątem oka widział jak szare tęczówki przesuwają się na niego i rozszerzają. Nie było już odwrotu, Syriusz na pewno go rozpozna. Nie było szans, by tego nie zrobił.

– Co robi taki dzieciak na dworze w taką pogodę? Zwiałeś z bidula, czy starzy wykopali cię na bruk? – zapytał zaskoczony Black, a Harry'emu serce podeszło do gardła. Czy naprawdę tak bardzo się zmienił, że nawet jedna z najbliższych mu osób nie potrafiła go rozpoznać? Zacisnął dłoń na krańcu kaptura naciągając go mocniej.

– Wywalili mnie – wychrypiał, decydując się grać w tę głupią maskaradę. Był naprawdę ciekawy, jak zareaguje dwójka mężczyzn. Przegonią go, a może wezwą policję?

Niespodziewanie Syriusz wycofał się robiąc mu miejsce, a Remus otworzył szerzej drzwi.

– Właź, zanim złapie cię jakieś choróbsko – polecił Black. – Miałeś naprawdę sporego pecha, dzieciaku. Uderzyli cię? Potrzebujesz jakiejś pomocy? Środków przeciwbólowych, opatrunku?

Harry jedynie pokręcił głową, oniemiały. Nie rozumiał tej troski. Dwaj mężczyźni wyraźnie go nie poznali, a mimo to zaniepokoili się jego stanem, troszczyli się o zupełnie obcego dzieciaka. Dlaczego?

Nawet na Privet Drive sąsiedzi odwracali wzrok, kiedy widzieli, jak wybiega z domu wujostwa. Nie odezwali się ani słowem, widząc rozciętą wargę, czy fioletowego siniaka. Słyszał szeptane między sobą uwagi o dziecku z patologicznej rodziny i właściwych metodach wychowawczych, ale nikt nie miał odwagi stanąć między nim i jego wujem. Nikt nie uznał go za wartego swojego czasu.

– Na piętrze jest łazienka, trzecie drzwi po prawej – kontynuował Syriusz. – Zaraz załatwimy ci jakieś ubrania, to co masz na sobie nadaje się już prawdopodobnie jedynie na szmaty do podłóg.

– Ja... nie trzeba. Nie chciałbym się narzucać i... poradzę sobie, naprawdę – zaprotestował Harry. Odpowiedziało mu jedynie ciche westchnienie Remusa. Po chwili Syriusz zbliżył się do niego i chłopak jeszcze bardziej spuścił głowę ukrywając twarz za włosami.

– Słuchaj młody, nikomu się nie narzucasz – tłumaczył spokojnie Łapa. – Nikt też nie będzie cię do czegokolwiek zmuszał. Możesz odejść w każdej chwili, ale pomyśl logicznie. Masz gdzie się podziać?

Zaprzeczył.

– Masz za co żyć?

Kolejne kręcenie głową.

– Masz kogoś, kto mógłby się tobą zająć?

Po dłuższej chwili, z rezygnacją, powtórzył gest.

– Więc widzisz, możesz tutaj zostać, tak długo jak potrzebujesz. Nikt cię stąd nie wyrzuci. Poza tym, po tym jak załatwiłeś się na tym deszczu, najprawdopodobniej szybko dopadłoby cię jakieś choróbsko, a wtedy byłoby jeszcze gorzej, prawda?

Nie miał pojęcia, jak ma na to zareagować. Decyzję jednak podjęto już bez jego większego wkładu, kiedy ręka Lunatyka owinęła się wokół jego ramion, a mężczyzna pociągnął go w stronę schodów i dalej na górę. Już po chwili obaj przekroczyli próg dość sporej łazienki.

Całe pomieszczenie wyłożone było beżowymi i szarymi płytkami, a na środku podłogę zaścielał okrągły biały dywanik. W rogu po prawej postawiono pralkę, a tuż obok niej umywalkę z wiszącym nad nią owalnym lustrem. Łazienkę podzielono na dwie części wiklinowym parawanem pomalowanym białą farbą. Za nim, Harry dostrzegł kawałek wanny, a trochę wyżej zamajaczył koniec słuchawki prysznicowej.

– Zaraz przyniosę ci coś do przebrania. Spróbuj doprowadzić się do ładu, a później porozmawiamy w kuchni na dole, dobrze? – powiedział spokojnie Remus. Po raz kolejny Harry był w stanie jedynie sztywno skinąć mu głową.

Kiedy został sam, ostrożnie ściągnął z siebie bluzę. Na lekko opalonej skórze wyraźnie odznaczały się sine ślady niezadowolenia, które pozostawił po sobie wuj Vernon. Przyjrzał się sobie uważniej i dopiero teraz zrozumiał, dlaczego Syriusz go nie poznał. Gdy był mały, rodzice żartowali, że oprócz oczu, wygląda jak wierna kopia swojego ojca. Teraz był od tego tak daleko, na ile pozwalały okrągłe okulary, czarne włosy i nieco podobne rysy twarzy.

James Potter nigdy bowiem nie był tak boleśnie chudy i drobny. Niesforne kosmyki odstawały mu na wszystkie strony, nadając tego „uroczego wyglądu buntownika" – jak określała to matka Harry'ego. Jego syn tymczasem musiał zadowolić się, sięgającymi szczęki puklami opadającymi na twarz.

Kolejną różnicę stanowiły oczy. Ciotka od zawsze nienawidziła koloru jego tęczówek, ponieważ zbyt mocno kojarzył jej się z siostrą. Starała się więc w każdy możliwy sposób zakryć to utrapienie. Dlatego obecnie grzywka chłopaka była tak długa, że praktycznie zasłaniała mu widok.

Za jego plecami rozległo się ciche pukanie. Niemal natychmiast czmychnął za parawan bojąc się stanąć twarzą w twarz z Remusem.

– Mogę wejść? – Wbrew pytaniu głowa mężczyzny ukazała się w szparze między drzwiami a framugą. Harry niemal przylgnął do jedynego przedmiotu, który chronił go przed obcym wzrokiem.

Od kiedy zamieszkał u wujostwa zaczął coraz mocniej brzydzić się samym sobą. Ciotka zawsze nazywała go dziwadłem i nie szczędziła słów krytyki pod adresem tego, jak wygląda. Dudley, jego kuzyn, pękał ze śmiechu, kiedy razem z kolegami śmiał się z wszystkich wystających kości, chuderlawych kończyn i nigdy nie blednących śladów nienawiści wuja Vernona.

– Jesteś pewien, że wszystko w porządku? – zapytał zatroskany Remus. Potter z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że oprócz wejścia do łazienki, mężczyzna nie ruszył się nawet o krok pozostawiając jego decyzji, czy chce się pokazać. Kiedy nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi westchnął cicho.

– Udało mi się znaleźć jakieś rzeczy dla ciebie. Wybacz jeśli będą odrobinę za duże, ale nawet ja nie jestem takim mikrusem. – Pod koniec w głosie Lupina brzmiał ten przyjemny, ciepły ton, który Harry pamiętał z dziecięcych lat i odwiecznych przekomarzań swojego ojca z dwójką przyjaciół. Już po chwili rozległ się cichy trzask zamykanych drzwi i chłopak został w łazience sam.


	3. Rozdział II

Nigdy nie sądził, że ciepła kąpiel może tak zrelaksować człowieka. Mógł się założyć o własną rękę, że szampon, którego używał należał do Remusa. Tyko Lupin mógł mieć takiego świra na punkcie czekolady, żeby pachniały nią nawet jego kosmetyki. Puchaty ręcznik również był miłą odmianą. Miękki, ciepły i milutki w dotyku. Tak różny od tych gryzących i spranych, a czasem nawet poplamionych przez wypadki z wybielaczem, które łaskawie oddawała mu ciotka.

Na pralce czekały na niego ubrania. Dżinsowe spodnie, które – sądząc po przetartych kolanach i kilku „artystycznych" plamach z farb i chemikaliów – lata świetności miały już za sobą. Nadal jednak nadawały się do chodzenia i na pewno prezentowały znacznie lepiej niż to, co Harry dostawał po swoim kuzynie. Nie raz miał wrażenie, że w spodnie Dudley'a zmieściłoby się trzech takich jak on naraz. Dlatego też wszystko, co miało choćby zwisać na jego biodrach musiało być trzymane paskiem lub zwężone na agrafkę.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, biorąc do ręki jeden z „grzecznych" sweterków Remusa, z których jego ojciec i Syriusz tak lubili żartować. Harry za to wręcz je uwielbiał. Nawet po tylu latach nie mógł powstrzymać się przed przyciśnięciem miękkiego, puchatego materiału do policzka. Nawet pachniały jak za dawnych lat.

Kiedy tylko znalazł się na korytarzu, dotarł do niego przyjemny zapach ciepłego obiadu. Jego żołądek niemal natychmiast zaczął buntować się za ostatnie traktowanie i domagać sprawiedliwości. Mocniej naciągnął rękawy swetra na dłonie i ruszył w stronę schodów.

– Łapo? Co się dzieje? Boli cię?

Ciszę przerwał cichy głos Remusa. Harry zatrzymał się gwałtownie tuż przy wejściu do kuchni. Wystarczyłby jeszcze krok i znalazłby się w łagodnym snopie światła padającego z pomieszczenia. Jeden krok, który natychmiast zdradziłby jego obecność.

– Co mam ci powiedzieć, Lunatyku? – zapytał Syriusz, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała jakaś bolesna nuta. – Bywały gorsze dni, ale przez tą pogodę mam wrażenie, że ktoś zdziera mi kości na tarce.

– Dlaczego nic nie mówiłeś wcześniej? Potrzebujesz tych mocniejszych leków przeciwbólowych? – Tym razem Remus był wyraźnie zmartwiony, a może nawet przestraszony. Harry delikatnie wychylił się zza framugi i dostrzegł, że dwójka mężczyzn jest odwrócona bokiem do wejścia.

Syriusz wyraźnie kulił się na swoim wózku. Zęby miał zaciśnięte tak mocno, że praktycznie można było dostrzec mięśnie szczęki. Jedyna widoczna dłoń kurczowo trzymała się podłokietnika. Remus kucał przed przyjacielem z rękami na jego kolanach. Twarz promieniowała mu zmartwieniem, bólem i poczuciem winy.

Kiedy na nich patrzył, Harry uświadamiał sobie, że nie tylko on przez ostatnie lata przeżywał piekło. Mógł mieć żal do swojego ojca chrzestnego, ale znał go na tyle dobrze, że śmiało mógł przypuszczać, co kryło się za brakiem kontaktu. Łapa po prostu nie chciał martwić swojego małego chrześniaka. Nie chciał, żeby Harry musiał oglądać ból, z którym się zmagał. Poza tym, znając go, niósł na barkach również ogromne ilości poczucia winy za to, co stało się tamtego wieczoru.

Harry westchnął cicho i oparł głowę o ścianę wpatrując się w sufit.

Nie mógłby nienawidzić Syriusza. Choćby nie wiem jak się starał, nie potrafiłby zmusić się do jakichkolwiek negatywnych uczuć względem Blacka. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że potrafiłby przebywać z nim w tym samym domu. Musiał stąd uciec, musiał zniknąć. Przyniósłby swoim wujkom jedynie więcej problemów, smutków i bólu, gdyby pozostał.

Jeśli czegoś nauczył się przez ostatnie lata to to, że sprowadzał na ludzi same nieszczęścia. Dursley'owie wystarczająco dosadnie wpoili mu, jak wielkim kłopotem był dla nich samych. Nie zniósłby, gdyby usłyszał podobne słowa od ostatnich osób, które kochał.

Postanowił. Zniknie jutro rano. Ucieczka teraz, byłaby głupotą. Dochodziła szósta wieczorem, a on nie jadł od dwóch dni. Bez pieniędzy, schronienia i ubrań byłby stracony. Prześpi się, a jutro rano zniknie i spróbuje znaleźć jakąś pracę na wakacje. Choćby tyko po to, żeby stać go było na jakieś jedzenie. Nie potrzebował dużo. Komórka pod schodami jako pokój i głodówki w ramach kary zahartowały go i zmniejszyły jego potrzeby do minimum.

Jedna z desek jęknęła żałośnie, kiedy przeniósł na nią swój ciężar. Syknął i cofnął się bardziej w stronę drzwi, jednak na nic się to zdało, kiedy już po chwili o futrynę oparł się Lunatyk. Mężczyzna nie wydawał się ani trochę rozgniewany. Wręcz przeciwnie, kąciki jego ust unosiły się delikatnie w pogodnym uśmiechu. Harry czuł jak policzki płoną mu z zażenowania.

– Teraz wyglądasz o wiele lepiej – przyznał Remus. – Chodź, na pewno jesteś głodny.

Jakby na potwierdzenie słów mężczyzny, żołądek Pottera po raz kolejny zamanifestował swoje niezadowolenie. Policzki Harry'ego wręcz płonęły i chłopak był niemal całkowicie pewien, że bardziej przypomina teraz jakiegoś mutanta z pomidorem na głowie.

Bez słowa przemknął między ścianą a Lupinem. Faktycznie, wcześniej nie zwrócił na to uwagi, zbyt pochłonięty dwójką przyjaciół swojego ojca, ale stół za Syriuszem był już nakryty dla trzech osób a na środku stała waza z pięknie pachnącym, parującym jedzeniem. Tuż obok w wiklinowym koszyku ułożono pajdy chleba i talerzyk z masłem. Chłopak przełknął głośno ślinę, która napłynęła mu do ust. Dawno już nie pozwolono mu zjeść tak wspaniałego jedzenia.

* * *

Remus z lekkim niepokojem obserwował dziwnego dzieciaka. Chłopak nie mógł mieć więcej niż czternaście lub piętnaście lat, a nawet jak na taki wiek, był wyjątkowo drobny. Wrażenie jedynie potęgowało to, że nieustannie się kulił i praktycznie cały czas obserwował swoje buty.

Lupin doskonale znał to zachowanie. Sam wyplenił u siebie podobne odruchy, dopiero po kilku latach przyjaźni z Syriuszem, Jamesem i Peterem. Jako chłopiec z biednej rodziny, który dostał się do Hogwartu jedynie za sprawą polecenia i korzystał ze szkolnego stypendium, nie miał się czym pochwalić. Większość uczęszczających tam nastolatków pochodziła z bogatych, znanych rodzin posiadających wielowiekową artystyczną tradycję. Na roku Remusa ze stypendium korzystał jedynie on sam, Lily i Severus. Nic więc dziwnego, że często byli wytykani palcami.

Mimo że szkoła oferowała naukę w wieku sztukach, takich jak gra na instrumentach, śpiew, rysunek, malarstwo czy rzeźba, uczniowie byli dodatkowo przydzielani do czterech różnych grup nazywanych Domami w zależności od ich charakteru, czy też predyspozycji.

Puchoni z Hufflepuffu byli spokojni, mili, pomocni i otwarci. Lupinowi szczególnie podobały się prace, które widział u osób z tego domu, podczas zajęć z rysunku i malarstwa. Pełne spokoju, harmonii. Uosabiali ten niezwykle uczuciowy, całkowicie oddany swojej pasji typ artystów.

Krukoni z Ravenclawu byli chyba najbardziej intrygującą grupą uczniów, z którą Remus miał do czynienia. Zawsze wydawali się jacyś odrealnieni, pochłonięci rzeczami niedostępnymi dla zwykłych śmiertelników. Ich interpretacje nie raz przyprawiały Lupina o ciarki i ból głowy – a przy okazji zarywał później noc zastanawiając się nad tym co usłyszał. Syriusz często żartował, że prędzej można wylądować na oddziale zamkniętym niż zrozumieć uczniów Domu Roweny.

Dom Godryka Gryffindora razem z całą bandą Gryfonów był najbardziej nieprzewidywalnym i zdezorganizowanym miejscem w szkole. Lupin nie raz zastanawiał się, czy ich brawura czasem nie ociera się przypadkiem o głupotę czy masochizm. Zdecydowanie mieli tendencję do wkładania w swoje prace i utwory całych siebie, całej duszy. To było trochę tak, jakby nieśli własne serca na dłoni. Płomienni i pełni pasji.

Ślizgoni i ich Dom Salazara Slytherina to było coś zupełnie odmiennego. Skryci, niesamowicie ambitni i mroczni w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa. Tak bardzo, jak Remus wzbraniał się przed popadaniem w stereotypy, tak nie potrafił pozbyć się niepokoju względem Ślizgonów. Nie mógł odmówić im geniuszu, ale z gatunku tych posiadających niebezpieczną cenę. Szaleństwo. Po Hogwarcie kroczyło wiele plotek o tym, jak wielu uczniów Domu Węża zwariowało i to wcale nie tak długo po skończeniu szkoły. Oczywiście nikt nie odważył się mówić o tym głośno. Byłaby to plama na honorze Akademii.

Ciche prychnięcie Syriusza wyrwał go z rozmyślań. Chłopak, którego zaprosili, nadal stał obok stołu, jakby niezbyt wiedział, jak się zachować. Błądził pełnym głodu wzrokiem po zastawie, ale nie zbliżył się nawet na krok. Obserwował wszystko niepewnie, jakby zastanawiał się, co teraz zrobić. Remus przez chwilę też miał ochotę zaśmiać się z reakcji dzieciaka, a potem dotarło do niego, że żadne normalne dziecko nie zachowywało się w ten sposób.

– Ja wiem, że większość mebli tutaj wygląda, jak wyciągniętych rodem z Draculi, ale naprawdę nie rezydują tutaj żadne wampiry. Wszystko co było, pozdychało kilka lat temu – zażartował Syriusz. Remus posłał mu zdegustowane spojrzenie. Wiedział, że przyjaciel nie darzył swojej rodziny miłością, ani nawet szacunkiem – nie po tym, co Blackowie zrobili z jego młodszym bratem – ale wiedział również, jak pogrążanie w przeszłości i nienawiść do członków rodu wpływa na, już i tak kruchą, psychikę Łapy.

Od tamtego wypadku, prawie dwanaście lat temu, nic już nie było takie samo. Syriusz do teraz zmagał się z koszmarami i atakami depresji. Remus nie chciał nawet wspominać dwóch prób samobójczych, od których odwiódł przyjaciela krótko po wyjściu ze szpitala. Wtedy świat palił im się pod stopami i walił na głowy. Lupin nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, że Harry mógłby pozostać pod ich opieką i patrzeć, jak jego ukochany ojciec chrzestny powoli rozpada się na kawałki. Dla dziecka, które straciło rodziców to byłby zbyt duży cios, a on sam był zbyt zaabsorbowany Łapą, by jeszcze poświęcić wystarczająco dużo uwagi małemu dziecku. Nie poradziłby sobie.

Od Marleny dowiedział się, że chłopiec trafił pod opiekę siostry Lily, Petunii. Nie obawiał się więc, że spotka go jakakolwiek krzywda. Evans już w szkole zawsze bardzo ciepło wypowiadała się o swojej rodzinie. Owszem James wspominał tuż przed ślubem, że siostry się pokłóciły i Petunii nie będzie, ale nie było to przecież nic niezwykłego. Rodzeństwa często miewały małe sprzeczki, mogło to trwać króciej lub dłużej, ale zawsze kończyło się zgodą.

Chciał nawet odwiedzić Harry'ego w jego szóste urodziny, ale Syriusz akurat wychodził wtedy ze szpitala i potrzebował rehabilitacji. Później przyszły te okropne dni depresji i targnięć na własne życie, więc Lupin kompletnie zrezygnował z odwiedzin.

Nie zapomniał jednak o chłopcu. Co roku wysyłał mu prezenty na urodziny oraz święta w imieniu swoim i Łapy. Przez pierwsze trzy lata, prawie co miesiąc adresował długie listy, w których pisał co u nich i do których chował małe rysunki własnego autorstwa. Harry jako małe dziecko uwielbiał zbierać maleńkie obrazki, które Remus bazgrolił rozmawiając przez telefon, czy pijąc kawę.

Z Surrey nigdy nie nadeszła żadna odpowiedź.

Trzy tata temu, kiedy Łapa wreszcie wyszedł na prostą, Remus odważył się nawet zaproponować w liście Petunii, że mogliby zabrać Harry'ego na wakacje. Był to jedyny raz, kiedy otrzymał jakąkolwiek informację zwrotną. Siostra Lily napisała wtedy, że nie życzy sobie więcej listów i prezentów, a Harry nie chce mieć z nimi nic wspólnego.

Nie miał odwagi pokazać tego Syriuszowi. Zbyt dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, jak wiele dla Blacka znaczył chrześniak. Tak więc ciągle pisał wraz z Łapą listy i kupował prezenty.

Tylko po to, by kolejnej nocy palić koperty w kominku, a kolejne zabawki oddawać do domu dziecka.

Teraz patrząc na zdezorientowanego nastolatka nie potrafił nie zastanawiać się, jak wygląda syn Jamesa. Na początku zakładał, że usłyszy o nim przy okazji jakiś konkursów muzycznych, w końcu Harry już jako małe dziecko przejawiał talent swoich rodziców podsycany dodatkowo przez Łapę. Kiedy jednak, mimo upływających lat nadal było cicho o Potterach, Remus po prostu wyszedł z założenia, że śmierć Jamesa i Lily zniechęciła chłopca do ćwiczenia i rozwijania swoich umiejętności.

– Syriuszu, nie pomagasz – upomniał przyjaciela, widząc, że żarty Blacka tylko jeszcze bardziej speszyły nastolatka.

– Nie przejmuj się Syriuszem, czasem jest jak naprawdę duże dziecko – powiedział wskazując brunetowi jedno z krzeseł. – Bierz tyle, ile masz ochotę zjeść. Wybacz jedynie gulasz, ale... cóż żaden z nas nie jest jakimś mistrzem kuchni.

Chłopak cały czas wydawał się dziwnie nerwowy. Siedząc na krześle właściwie kulił się na nim, zupełnie jakby próbował stopić się z meblem i zniknąć. Ręce cały czas trzymał blisko siebie i nie odważył się sięgnąć po cokolwiek ze stołu, dopóki nie zrobili tego Remus i Syriusz. Mając przed sobą talerz z gulaszem, położył jedną rękę z przodu, jakby chciał zasłonić jedzenie i uniemożliwić komukolwiek zabranie mu go. Jadł szybko i nerwowo, cały czas zerkając na nich niepewnie.

Remus doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę ze spojrzeń jakie posyłał mu Łapa, ale wolał je na razie ignorować. Nie chciał, żeby nastolatek poczuł się jeszcze bardziej niekomfortowo.

I nagle Black zrobił chyba najgłupszą rzecz jaką mógł podsunąć mu umysł w tej sytuacji.

– Właśnie, jeszcze się nie przedstawiliśmy – zaczął, nic nie robiąc sobie z ostrzegawczego kopnięcia Lupina. – Ja jestem Syriusz Black, a to Remus Lupin. Mieszkamy sami w tym zapyziałym domu, więc nie masz się co przejmować jakimś towarzystwem... A ty jak właściwie masz na imię?

To jedno pytanie sprawiło, że chłopak skurczył się na krześle jeszcze bardziej, praktycznie tonąc w zbyt dużych ubraniach Remusa. Czarne włosy niemal zupełnie przysłoniły pobladłą ze strachu twarz. Lupin ukrył twarz w dłoniach pomstując do każdego znanego sobie bóstwa na głupotą swojego przyjaciela.

– Nie musisz mówić jeśli nie chcesz – wtrącił pojednawczo. – Po prostu tak będziemy wiedzieli, jak się do ciebie zwracać.

– Ha... – Chłopak urwał jakby rozważał wszystkie za i przeciw. – Hadrian.

Remus mógłby przysiąc, że nie jest to jego prawdziwe imię, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. Dzieciak im nie ufał i poruszanie teraz kwestii tak trywialnych, jak prawdziwe imię tylko pogorszyłoby sytuację.

– W porządku, Hadrian. Przygotowałem ci już jedną z sypialni na górze. Gdybyś tylko czegoś potrzebował: mów. Ja i Syriusz mieszkamy tutaj na parterze. Pierwsze drzwi po prawej, kiedy stoisz w wejściu do kuchni.

Brunet pokiwał szybko głową i podniósł się ze swojego miejsca. Remus praktycznie nie słyszał odgłosów jego kroków, kiedy przemykał do wyjścia.

* * *

Dopiero późnym wieczorem Harry zorientował się, do kogo należał przydzielony mu pokój. Jedno malowanie nie zdołało do końca zakryć, wyrytych w ścianie wzorów, szkiców i zapisków. Ciemne plamy prześwitywały w miejscach gdzie wcześniej przyklejano, wydarte ze szkicowników, kartki. Nie oszczędzono nawet wiekowych mebli, na których pozostały ślady zbyt mocnego szorowania.

Harry był pewien, że dostrzega w tej chaotycznej mieszance zawiłe sploty węży, łańcuchów i cierni.

Pokój Regulusa Blacka przed remontem musiał wyglądać jak istna wizualizacja sławnego szaleństwa Blacków.

Potter nie wiele wiedział o młodszym bracie swojego chrzestnego. Syriusz nie lubił o nim wspominać. Regulus zmarł rok przed narodzinami Harry'ego, ledwie kilka miesięcy po ukończeniu szkoły. Mówiono, że dopadło go przekleństwo rodziny i popełnił samobójstwo.

Teraz, siedząc na dużym, dwuosobowym łóżku z ciemnego dębu, Harry zastanawiał się, czy ktokolwiek wpadł na pomysł, że za szaleństwo rodziny Blacków nie odpowiada genetyka, a miejsce w którym żyją. Syriusz miał rację porównując kamienicę do zamku Draculi. Mroczne, duszne, przepełnione cieniami miejsce było okropne i chłopak nie wyobrażał sobie, że ktokolwiek mógłby tutaj spokojnie dorastać.

Lepiej tutaj niż w komórce pod schodami, zakpił z niego wewnętrzny głos.

Krótko po jedenastej z dołu dotarły do niego czyjeś głosy i dźwięk fortepianu. Zszokowany zamarł nasłuchując. Był niemal pewien, że ani Remus, ani Syriusz nigdy nie grali. Poza tym, melodia była mu zbyt dobrze znana. To był utwór, który jego ojciec napisał dla jego mamy. Nie raz jako dziecko siedział na puchatym dywanie w salonie i przyglądał się, jak ojciec gra na dużym fortepianie ustawionym tuż przy oknie, podczas gdy matka krzątała się w pokoju obok nakrywając do stołu.

Najciszej jak potrafił, uważając na skrzypiącą podłogę, położył się na wytartym dywanie. Przyłożył ucho do skrzypiących desek, chcąc jeszcze lepiej słyszeć melodię. Kiedy zamknął oczy, miał wrażenie, że wrócił do dziecięcych lat beztroski, kiedy jeszcze wszystko było takie, jak powinno być.

Właśnie tak zastał go Remus, kiedy późnym wieczorem przyszedł sprawdzić, co u chłopaka. Skulonego na podłodze z głową przyłożoną do desek i nasłuchującego odtwarzanego z kasety dźwięku pianina.


	4. Rozdział III

Harry obudził się, kiedy słońce dopiero zawisło nad horyzontem. Cały dom pogrążony był w ciszy, co chłopak niemal od razu uznał za dobry znak. Na sobie nadal miał ubrania, w które zaopatrzył go poprzedniego dnia Remus. Nie miał pojęcia, co też Lupin mógł zrobić z tymi, w których pojawił się na progu domu. Znając umiłowanie do porządku, w którym Lunatyk niemal dorównywał ciotce Petunii, wszystkie wylądowały w koszu.

W końcu Syriusz i James nie raz przy spotkaniach nawiązywali żartobliwie do awantur, jakie urządzał Remus w Hogwarcie, kiedy żadnemu z pozostałych Huncwotów nie chciało się posprzątać dormitorium. Zwykle Lupin uciszał ich wtedy wypominając znalezione w _swoim _kufrze lub na _swoim _łóżku części garderoby, które ewidentnie do niego nie należały.

Teraz, kiedy wreszcie miał okazję dokładniej przyjrzeć się domowi na Grimmauld Place, zrozumiał, że tutaj również Remus wniósł nieco swojego wpływu. Z opowiadań Łapy, Harry znał kamienicę jako mroczną, przerażającą, zatęchłą i pełną kurzu. Owszem, ciągle była mroczna i przerażająca, ale wokół unosił się zapach drewna, starych pergaminów i środków czyszczących. Drewno pod nogami nadal skrzypiało i spróchniało w niektórych miejscach, ale podłoga była wypastowana, a chodnik odkurzony i wyprany.

Cały dom emanował po prostu aurą wiekowej kamienicy z niezbyt ciekawą przeszłością.

Ostrożnie przemknął po schodach, trzymając się jak najdalej ściany i zawieszonych na niej głów przeróżnych zwierząt. Był pewien, że gdyby wpadł na którąś z nich w nocy, zszedłby na zawał.

Nagle z dołu dotarł do niego odgłos tłuczonego szkła. Niemal zeskoczył z ostatnich stopni i pobiegł w kierunku źródła hałasu. Zamarł, kiedy tylko stanął na progu kuchni.

Syriusz leżał na ziemi, tuż przy przewróconym wózku inwalidzkim. Jedna ręka sięgała w stronę pozostałości talerzy, rozsypanych po podłodze. Na drugiej, mężczyzna z całych sił starał się podeprzeć. Bezskutecznie.

Harry bez słowa podszedł do niego i przyklęknął, by pomóc chrzestnemu choćby usiąść na ziemi. Ostrożnie przeniósł cały jego ciężar na siebie, owijając ramię wokół jego pleców, a drugą ręką przesunął bezwładne nogi. Posadził mężczyznę na podłodze i z powrotem postawił wózek do pionu.

– Dasz radę się na mnie podeprzeć? Nie mam na tyle siły, żeby cię podnieść – powiedział, nachylając się nad Syriuszem. Kiedy otrzymał potwierdzające kiwnięcie głową, kucnął i przerzucił sobie jego rękę przez ramiona.

– W porządku, na trzy – uprzedził. – Raz... dwa... trzy!

Z całej siły podciągnął Blacka do góry, zaskoczony jego ciężarem. Sam nie był specjalnie silny, nawet mimo częstej pracy w ogrodzie czy domu. Z ilością jedzenia jakie dostawał mógł jedynie pomarzyć o jakichkolwiek mięśniach. Nogi mu się trzęsły, a już chwilę później kręgosłup dał o sobie znać. Z ciężkim westchnieniem pomógł Syriuszowi usiąść na wózku, z całej siły starając się go nie upuścić. Zgniecenie przez Blacka na podłodze nie byłoby komfortowe dla żadnego z nich.

Bez słowa skierował się w stronę zmiotki i szufelki, żeby posprzątać bałagan na podłodze. Cały czas czuł na sobie uważne spojrzenie Syriusza, ale starał się to ignorować i robić swoje. Zdecydował się również nie poruszać kwestii upadku chrzestnego. Wiedział jak bardzo zawstydzająca może być zależność od innych osób. Sam nienawidził cudzej litości.

Kiedy wszystkie odłamki znalazły się w koszu, Harry postanowił zrobić śniadanie. Lodówka nie grzeszyła zawartością, ale znalazło się coś na w miarę przyzwoite naleśniki.

– Łał, dzieciaku! Z nieba nam spadłeś! – powiedział Syriusz wpychając sobie śniadanie do ust. Gdzieś między kolejnymi gryzami mruczał cicho i przymykał oczy.

– Raczej wyczołgałem się z rynsztoka – burknął Harry pod nosem, ale i tak uśmiechnął się widząc zadowolenie swojego ojca chrzestnego.

– Gdzieś ty się ukrywał całe moje życie?! – Black jakby zupełnie nie usłyszał jego uwagi. W tej samej chwili do kuchni wtoczył się zaspany Remus. Harry niemal automatycznie postawił przed nim filiżankę z herbatą.

– Remy, co byś powiedział na trójkącik? – Lupin zadławił się gorącym napojem, wbijając spojrzenie rozszerzonych oczu w drugiego mężczyznę. Harry wzdrygnął się i cofnął pod same szafki kuchenne. Pamiętał, jak jeden ze starszych kolegów Dudley'a, tuż po zakończeniu „polowania na Harry'ego" zaproponował kilka urozmaiceń do zabawy. Chłopak do dzisiaj nie mógł pozbyć się wspomnień wyrazu jego twarzy i tego uczucia rąk ciągnących za jego ubranie.

Lupin zmarszczył brwi zaskoczony reakcją nastolatka. Wiedział, jak bardzo nie na miejscu potrafią być komentarze Syriusza, ale też nikt jeszcze nie brał ich na poważnie.

– Syriusz, przestań! – zaprotestował rzucając przyjacielowi surowe spojrzenie, a potem zwrócił się do nastolatka. – Przepraszam za niego, ma dość... specyficzne poczucie humoru.

Harry odwrócił się do obu mężczyzn plecami przygotowując kolejne naleśniki dla Remusa. Niemal instynktownie sięgnął po, do połowy opróżniony, słoik z czekoladowym kremem.

– Nic się nie stało – bąknął pod nosem, a potem uderzyło w niego inne znaczenie wypowiedzi Syriusza. – A więc jesteście parą?

Atmosfera nagle zrobiła się niebezpiecznie napięta. Harry kątem oka dostrzegł, jak Lupin wbija wzrok w swoją filiżankę i obejmuje ją dłońmi, jakby chciał je ogrzać. Syriusz za to zrobił się nienaturalnie spięty i poważny, przerzucając spojrzeniem między Harrym a Remusem.

– Przeszkadza ci to? – Jego chrzestny nie do końca zdołał ukryć ostrą nutę w swoim głosie. Harry wzdrygnął się, kiedy tylko ją usłyszał, a to z kolei zaalarmowało Lunatyka, który gwałtownie poderwał głowę.

– Syriuszu przestań natychmiast! – zaprotestował. – Każdy ma prawo do własnego zdania i jeśli zawiązek dwóch mężczyzn mu przeszkadza...

– Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że mi to przeszkadza! – zaprotestował głośno chłopak. – Ja... wręcz przeciwnie, uważam, że naprawdę do siebie pasujecie i...

Przez chwilę jąkał się, niezdolny do wypowiedzenia swoich myśli na głos. Zaskoczyło go, że Syriusz nie zareagował gwałtowniej na swoje podejrzenia. Kiedy mieszkał u wujostwa nigdy nie można mu było głośno mówić o swoich poglądach, a kiedy pewnego dnia Dudley zażartował, że Harry'emu podobają się inni chłopcy, Vernon wpadł w taki szał, że przed szpitalem uratowały chłopaka jedynie zajęcia szkolne, które odbywały się na drugi dzień. Reakcja wuja przeraziła nawet samego Dudley'a, który nigdy więcej nie odważył się wspominać tematu homoseksualizmu przy swoim ojcu.

– Przepraszam, jeśli was zdenerwowałem – powiedział cicho, mocniej zaciskając dłonie na blacie. Nie odwrócił się, nawet słysząc szuranie odsuwanego krzesła. Już po chwili ciepła dłoń Remusa spoczęła na jego ramieniu.

– Hej, wszystko w porządku. Syriusz zawsze był w gorącej wodzie kąpany – przyznał mężczyzna i zignorował oburzone protesty za nimi. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i odwrócił się wciskając talerz z naleśnikami w przestrzeń między sobą a Lupinem.

– Zrobiłem śniadanie – stwierdził oczywistość, chcąc w jakikolwiek sposób odwrócić uwagę mężczyzn od tematu. – Przepraszam, że tak się rozpanoszyłem... po prostu chciałem jakoś odwdzięczyć się za przenocowanie mnie... a nie mam pieniędzy... chociaż wszystko z czego zrobiłem śniadanie i tak kupiliście wy, więc chyba i tak żerowałem na was i...

– Hadrian, zaczynasz bredzić – zwrócił mu spokojnie uwagę Remus. – Nie musisz się odwdzięczać, przyjęliśmy cię z własnej woli i nie jesteś nam nic winien. Czuj się tutaj jak w domu, możesz korzystać z wszystkiego co tutaj mamy... Choć dla własnego bezpieczeństwa nie wchodź do... naszej sypialni. Syriusz ma niezdrowy nawyk chomikowania używanych rzeczy, a nie chciałbym żebyś się czymś potruł, jeśli nie znajdę ich wystarczająco wcześnie.

Przy ostatnim zdaniu mrugnął do niego z uśmiechem, a potem zaśmiał się, kiedy Łapa próbował jakoś się wybronić. Harry nie potrafił powstrzymać nostalgicznego uśmiechu, kiedy patrzył na tę dwójkę. Gdzieś w głębi siebie, chciał, żeby to właśnie tak wyglądało jego dzieciństwo, z dwójką kochających go wujków, którzy byliby jego rodziną. Może wtedy wspomnienia czasu spędzonego z rodzicami nie niosłyby ze sobą tyle bólu i goryczy.

* * *

Remus segregował ubrania przed wrzuceniem ich do prania i słuchał dobiegającej z dołu rozmowy Syriusza i Hadriana. Oczywistym było, że z tej dwójki głównie mówił Łapa i gdyby ktoś nie poświęcił więcej czasu i nie wytężył słuchu, mógłby uznać, że Black wręcz oszalał i rozmawiał sam ze sobą.

Lupin zmarszczył brwi, kiedy w jego ręce wpadły spodnie, które miał na sobie dzieciak. Były zdecydowanie za duże i to o jakieś cztery rozmiary, a do tego tak wytarte i postrzępione, że nie było szans na ich odratowanie. Przeszukał kieszenie, sprawdzając, czy chłopak nie zostawił czegoś, a później odrzucił je na bok, decydując w pierwszej nadążającej się okazji wyrzucić je do śmieci. Pokręcił głową widząc kolejną koszulkę Syriusza z obszarpanym kołnierzem. Rzucił ją za siebie postanawiając naprawić ją przed praniem.

W pewnym momencie, kiedy brał do ręki bluzę Hadriana, z kieszeni wypadła lekko wymięta koperta z przełamanym czerwonym lakiem.

Remus od razu rozpoznał list. Taki sam otrzymał kiedy tylko zdał pierwsze egzaminy szkolne.

List z Hogwartu.

Lupin pogładził palcami gruby, kremowy papier. Wspomnienia. Wszystkie te cudowne chwile spędzone z Jamesem, Syriuszem, nawet Peterem, choć zdrada tego ostatniego bolała aż do teraz. Mieli być przyjaciółmi aż po grób, rodziną, której nie łączą więzy krwi, lecz ducha. Zamiast tego, Peter odszedł pogrążając rodzinę Jamesa i pozostawiając ich z gorzkim poczuciem zdrady. Po kilku latach jakoś to przełknęli, zaczęli podnosić się z kolan... i wtedy zdarzył się ten wypadek, który po raz kolejny pokazał im jak straszliwie okrutny potrafi być los.

Teraz, trzymając w rękach list, który mógł należeć jedynie do Hadriana, nie potrafił zahamować fali napływających uczuć. Jeszcze ciężej było mu się opanować, kiedy po odwróceniu koperty napotkał imię i nazwisko, którego w życiu by się nie spodziewał.

_Sz. P. Harry Potter  
4\. Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey_

Harry. Nie Hadrian, a Harry. Ich mały chłopiec.

Remus przez chwilę wpatrywał się w wypisane zielonym atramentem słowa, jakby nie pojmował ich znaczenia. Palce błądziły po liniach, jak niewidomy przesuwa po alfabecie Braille'a.

– Harry – wyszeptał, czując jak łzy wzbierają mu w oczach.


	5. Rozdział IV

Harry z uśmiechem oglądał album ze zdjęciami, który pokazywał mu Syriusz. Były tam fotografie młodych Huncwotów z czasów Hogwartu, kilka koncertów Syriusza, pojedyncze ujęcia Remusa siedzącego gdzieś ze szkicownikiem czy przy sztaludze. Łapa nie szczędził mu różnych historii, ale za każdym razem umiejętnie lawirował unikając tematu Jamesa i Lily.

Remus zniknął kilka minut temu, tłumacząc się obowiązkiem zrobienia prania. Potter zaoferował nawet, że pomoże, ale Lunatyk zbył go ciepłym uśmiechem i przypominał, że zrobił już dzisiaj śniadanie, a więc wyręczył go w jednym z obowiązków. To właśnie wtedy Syriusz wziął sobie za punkt honoru zająć go czymś, aż do powrotu Lupina.

– Grałeś kiedyś na czymś? – zapytał niespodziewanie Łapa. Harry przez chwilę przyglądał mu się, jakby nie do końca zrozumiał pytanie, a potem spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie.

– Uczyłem się grać na gitarze… kiedy byłem mały. – przyznał. – Moi... Moja rodzina nie przepadała za muzyką, więc od dawna nie miałem w rękach żadnego instrumentu. Pewnie i tak już zapomniałem jak to się robi.

– Nie gadaj bzdur – zganił go Syriusz. – To jak jazda na rowerze. Jeśli raz się nauczysz już zawsze będziesz to umieć. Po prostu musisz sobie przypomnieć.

Już po chwili w jego dłoniach znajdowała się piękna czarno-biała gitara. Harry doskonale pamiętał historie, które opowiadał mu ojciec o tym instrumencie. Był to prezent, który Syriusz otrzymał na swoje siedemnaste urodziny, pierwsze po tym jak uciekł z domu i zamieszkał u dziadków Harry'ego. Złożyli się na niego pozostali Huncwoci oraz Lily. Z tego co chłopak pamiętał, poprzednią gitarę Łapy, Orion Black roztrzaskał właśnie w dniu, kiedy jego syn uciekł z rodzinnego domu. Kamienicy, w której cała trójka obecnie przebywała.

Z czułością pogładził gładkie, polerowane drewno i musnął opuszkami placów struny. Gitara była nastrojona, gotowa by pierwszy śmiałek spróbował wygrać na niej melodię.

Instynktownie przybrał wyuczoną tak dawno pozę, opierając instrument na kolanie i przerzucając przez niego prawą rękę. Gdzieś na granicy świadomości zarejestrował zadowolony pomruk Syriusza.

Przez jeden incydent jeszcze w szkole podstawowej, Harry panicznie bał się występów przed publicznością. Kiedy tylko czuł czyjąś obecność w pomieszczeniu, momentalnie się zacinał i głupiał. Miał wrażenie, jakby w życiu nie trzymał w ręce gitary. Teraz jednak, nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Wszystko było na tyle znajome, by mógł wmówić samemu sobie, że po prostu cofnął się do czasów dzieciństwa, a Syriusz udziela mu jednej z pamiętnych lekcji lub sprawdza jego postępy.

Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, że to co gra, było melodią, którą Black dał mu do nauczenia się w dniu wypadku. Tą samą, którą tak długo trenował, byleby uzyskać od swojego chrzestnego proste słowa uznania i pieszczotliwe poczochranie włosów. Nie myślał nawet o tym, że ktoś go słucha. Syriusz był tak cicho, że chłopak zupełnie zapomniał o jego obecności.

A potem skrzypnęła jedna z desek w podłodze i Harry zamarł. Znów był jedenastolatkiem, stojącym pośród śmiejącego się tłumu. Łzy szczypały go w oczy, a pełen wyższości uśmieszek na twarzy kuzyna stanowił obietnicę bolesnej nauczki.

Nigdy nie wychylać się przed szereg.

Była to zasada, którą dobitnie przyswoił tamtego dnia. Konsekwencje jej złamania do dziś ścigały go w nocnych koszmarach.

Zamarł, spłoszony wzrok wbijając w Remusa, który opierał się o framugę drzwi. Przez chwilę zaskoczenie drgnęło w oczach Lupina, a potem pojawił się tam jakiś ślad zrozumienia i troski. Dopiero po chwili chłopak dostrzegł, co mężczyzna trzyma w dłoni. List. List z Hogwartu zaadresowany na jego imię i nazwisko. List, który zapomniał wyciągnąć z kieszeni bluzy.

Remus wiedział.

– Ja… – Harry już czuł jak trzęsą mu się dłonie, a w gardle narasta niemożliwa do przełknięcia gula. Panika napływała do niego falami, a kolejne scenariusze tego, jak mogłaby wyglądać ich rozmowa, stawały się coraz gorsze. Wiedział, co jego wujkowie sobie o nim pomyślą, ale mimo wszystko świadomość czegoś, a usłyszenie tego wprost były zupełnie odrębnymi sprawami. Harry nigdy w życiu nie chciałby widzieć rozczarowania na twarzach ostatnich członków rodziny i słyszeć pogardy w ich głosach.

Zanim zdążył jeszcze bardziej się wygłupić, zrobił jedyną rzecz, o jakiej w tej chwili mógł pomyśleć.

Uciekł.

* * *

Świadomość, że Harry jest tak blisko, niemal na wyciągniecie ręki, zupełnie przygniotła Remusa.

Przez tak długi czas zastanawiał się nad tym, jak powodzi się Harry'emu, jak teraz wygląda. Jego umysł nadal nie mógł dopasować uśmiechniętej, rumianej twarzyczki i błyszczących zielonych oczu do obrazu chudego, nieufnego i przestraszonego nastolatka, którego przygarnęli pod dach. Ta wizja była wręcz abstrakcyjna, zupełnie jakby nagle znaleźli się w jakiejś brazylijskiej telenoweli. Jak ktoś mógłby znęcać się nad Harrym? Jak ktoś mógłby nie zaakceptować chłopca, który jednym uśmiechem potrafił roztopić człowieka do konsystencji ciepłej kluchy?

Przez chwilę stał osłupiały nim zarejestrował, że drobny nastolatek przemknął tuż koło niego. Dopiero po chwili puścił się za nim biegiem, ale kiedy wypadł na dwór, chłopak zdążył już zniknąć w tłumie ludzi przedzierających się ulicą. Z cichym warknięciem wrócił do środka. Kiedy ponownie stanął na progu salonu rzucił szybkie spojrzenie w stronę Syriusza i przeklął w myślach.

Doskonale widział ten błysk zrozumienia w oczach Łapy. Widział wewnętrzne zmagania i próbę wyparcia faktów, które właśnie do niego dotarły. Żałował, że nie ma teraz czasu, by przejmować się Syriuszem. Wiedział, że jego ukochany go potrzebuje, prawdopodobnie bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, ale z drugiej strony musiał również znaleźć przerażonego, nieufnego nastolatka, który właśnie oddalał się z każdą chwilą.

– Nie próbuj mi się stąd ruszać – ostrzegł, dźgając palcem w stronę Blacka. – Za chwilę wracam. Nie rób nic głupiego.

Kiedy nie otrzymał żadnej reakcji podszedł i kucnął przed Łapą.

– Syriusz, błagam cię – zaczął spokojniej. – Jeśli wiesz, że mnie potrzebujesz w tej chwili, zostanę, ale jeśli dasz sobie radę jeszcze przez chwilę… nie możemy zostawić Harry'ego.

Black drgnął i odwrócił głowę w stronę okien wychodzących na ulicę. Zupełnie jakby imię chrześniaka było jakimś magicznym zaklęciem. Mięśnie szczęki miał napięte, a pięści zaciśnięte tak mocno, że przez skórę prześwitywały białe knykcie.

– Idź – wyszeptał. – Znajdź naszego szczeniaka i przyprowadź do domu.

Remus uśmiechnął się czule i, nim wstał, ucałował zbielałe kostki.

Puścił się biegiem za nastolatkiem, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się go odnaleźć.

* * *

Harry miał wrażenie, że zaraz wypluje z siebie płuca. Starał się uciec jak najdalej od Grimmauld Place, mając nadzieję, że Remus nie podążył za nim.

Palący ból w klatce piersiowej sprawił, że nawet nie zwracał uwagi na mijanych ludzi. Dopiero zderzenie czołowe z jednym z przechodni nieco go ocuciło. Zbierając się z ziemi spojrzał na osobę, w którą właśnie wbiegł.

Dziewczyna, prawdopodobnie w jego wieku, rozglądała się dookoła, jakby sama tak właściwie nie miała pojęcia, co się dzieje. Spojrzenie grafitowych oczu miała lekko nieobecne, wręcz rozmarzone. W blond włosach błyszczała masa dziecięcych spinek, które ni jak nie pasowały do siebie kolorem czy motywem. Uroku dodawał wszystkiemu wełniany sweter, który wyglądał, jakby ktoś wydziergał go z każdego koloru włóczki, jaki posiadał.

– Ja… przepraszam – zająknął się, wyciągając do dziewczyny dłoń. Blondynka przez chwilę przyglądała mu się uważnie, przekrzywiając nawet głowę, a potem z uśmiechem podniosła się bez jego pomocy i, już stojąc na nogach, złapała go za rękę.

– Nie masz za co przepraszać – powiedziała spokojnie. – Chochliki potrafią być dość złośliwe.

Harry zmarszczył brwi nie będąc pewnym, co ma na to odpowiedzieć. Chochliki? Nim jednak zdążył się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, dziewczyna pociągnęła go gdzieś ulicą. Dopiero teraz Harry przypomniał sobie, że nieznajoma ciągle trzyma go za rękę.

–Hej, poczekaj chwilę! – zawołał. – Dokąd idziemy? Kim ty w ogóle jesteś?!

Blondynka odwróciła głowę i uśmiechnęła się do niego uroczo.

– Uciekamy przed gnębiwtryskami. – W tej chwili Harry po raz pierwszy doświadczył tego, jak zaraźliwy potrafi być śmiech.

Kiedy biegli nie zwracając uwagi na przechodniów, czuł, jakby cofnął się o kilka lat wstecz i był beztroskim dzieckiem. Wiele mijanych osób rzucało im krzywe, pełne oburzenia spojrzenia, ale w tej chwili nie miało to dla chłopaka żadnego znaczenia.

Zatrzymali się dopiero w jednej z bocznych uliczek, tuż pod szyldem jakiegoś antykwariatu. Drewniana tabliczka skrzypiała, kiedy wiatr bujał nią w przód i w tył. Złote, fikuśnie stylizowane litery układały się w słowo „Żongler".

Harry mimowolnie odwrócił się w stronę sklepowej witryny, wbijając spojrzenie w śliczną aranżację staroświeckiego pokoju. Był tam wąski, wysoki regał na książki, stary, lekko wypłowiały fotel, dywan z rodzaju tych, które widzi się w domach babć i dziadków oraz urokliwy, wiklinowy fotel bujany, na którym posadzono porcelanową lalkę do złudzenia przypominającą dziewczynę, która stała tuż koło niego. Długie, jasne włosy zaplecione w dwa grube warkocze, błyszczące szare oczy i żółta sukienka przewiązana w pasie białą wstążką.

W rogu natomiast stał przedmiot, który najbardziej przykuł uwagę nastolatka. Gitara z ciemnego, polerowanego drewna ze srebrnymi wstawkami i misternym grawerunkiem przypominającym jakąś pnącą roślinę. Instrument ewidentnie nie był nowy, świadczyły o tym delikatne zarysowania na pudle oraz wytarta farba na progach i kluczach. Mimo wszystko był naprawdę piękny.

– Chodź, tutaj gnębiwtryski nie będą mogły się do ciebie dostać. – Harry w żaden sposób nie zaprotestował, kiedy został wciągnięty do środka sklepu.

Zatłoczone wnętrze pełne było przeróżnych starych przedmiotów i mebli, często pokrytych niewielką warstewką kurzu. Pod sufitem zawieszono dwa rowery i wypchane głowy zwierząt stanowiące trofea. Gdzieś w rogu ustawiono półkę pełną skórzanych walizek. Na smukłej etażerce spoczywał gramofon, a pod nim, w wiklinowym koszyku powykładano masę opakowań z winylowymi płytami. Gdzieś dalej, antyczne biurko dumnie przywłaszczyła sobie czarna maszyna do pisania w towarzystwie stosów, oprawionych w skórę, książek. Białe ściany aż po sufit uwieszone były mapami w antyramach, obrazami czy czarno-białymi zdjęciami.

Harry podskoczył nerwowo, kiedy wysoki, smukły zegar zaczął wybijać jedenastą.

– To nasz rodzinny sklep – wytłumaczyła blondynka rozglądając się dookoła równie ciekawsko co on. – Dziadek przekazał go tatkowi wiele lat temu. Sprzedajemy i kupujemy wszystko to, co innym było już nieprzydatne. Potrzebujemy kogoś, kto usiadłby za kasą i pilnował sklepu, kiedy razem z tatkiem jesteśmy w warsztacie. Nie mamy zbyt wiele miejsca w domu, ale mógłbyś spać tutaj.

Dziewczyna wskazała szeroką kanapę obłożoną poduszkami. Przez jeden z podłokietników przerzucony był wełniany koc. Harry spojrzał na blondynkę z uniesioną brwią.

– Nigdy nie mówiłem, że szukam pracy, a tym bardziej miejsca do spania – przypomniał ostrożnie.

– Chochliki to straszne plotkary – odpowiedziała po prostu enigmatycznie, a potem uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko. – Jestem Luna.

Harry odpowiedział jej takim samym uśmiechem.

– Had… Jestem Harry.


	6. Rozdział V

Kolejne dwa tygodnie Harry spędził jako sprzedawca w Żonglerze. Antykwariat nie przyciągał zbyt dużej ilości klientów, co dawało chłopakowi mnóstwo czasu wolnego. Na początku był bardzo spięty, nie chcąc narazić się swojemu pracodawcy, ale kiedy pewnego dnia Luna odwiedziła go w sklepie, bez wahania wcisnęła mu w rękę gitarę z wystawy i obwiesiła szalami ze sztucznego futra wieńcząc wszystko kapeluszem z piórami na jego głowie zastrzegając, że od teraz będzie jej modelem, chłopak zupełnie się rozluźnił.

Nikt nie wymagał od niego sztywnego trzymania się reguł, czy nienagannego zachowania. Często spędzał dzień po prostu rozsiadając się na wytartej kanapie z książką w dłoni, podczas gdy Luna zajmowała jedno z krzeseł porozstawianych po całym sklepie i zaczynała szkicować. Równie często zdarzało się też, że dziewczyna zabierała mu przywłaszczony tomik, wpychała coś do ręki lub rozstawiała go po kątach i prosiła o pozowanie, kiedy tworzyła kolejną ze swoich prac.

Lovegood często mówiła również o jakichś dziwnych stworzeniach. Harry'emu ni jak nie przeszkadzały długie wykłady o chochlikach, gnębiwtryskach czy narglach. Wiele z nich miało nawet swoje odzwierciedlenie w pracach dziewczyny.

Luna była też na tyle dobrą i cierpliwą słuchaczką, że po kilku dniach znajomości, Harry zaczął naprawdę zwierzać jej się z tego, co go męczy. Powiedział o śmierci rodziców – dziewczyna odwdzięczyła mu mu się historią samobójstwa swojej matki – musnął temat Syriusza, nie chcąc za wiele zdradzać, a nawet poruszył kwestię swojego lęku przed publicznością. Kiedy o tym wspomniał blondynka uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło, ale powiedziała jedynie, że jest to coś, z czym musi sobie poradzić sam. Z pewnymi potworami trzeba było się zmierzyć samotnie, by nigdy więcej nie powróciły.

Kolejne dni mijały Harry'emu naprawdę spokojnie i szybko, aż do czasu, kiedy za sklepową witryną zamajaczyły znajome płowe włosy i grzeczny sweterek. Delikatny dźwięk dzwoneczka obwieścił wejście nowego klienta, ale tym razem Harry miał ochotę czmychnąć pod ladę i nie wychodzić stamtąd aż do końca świata. Kiedy, niby przypadkiem czegoś szukając, przykucnął na podłodze, w cichym sklepie rozległ się dźwięk kroków. Klient spokojnie przechadzał się między kolejnymi półkami, a nawet kilka razy zatrzymał, jakby coś oglądał. Harry nie wiedział co to mogło być, nie śmiał nawet wyjrzeć za róg blatu obawiając się, że mężczyzna mógłby odkryć jego obecność.

Z opresji wyratował go odgłos koralikowej zasłony z zaplecza i lekko nieobecny głos Luny.

– O! Pan Lupin... – Dziewczyna podeszła do blatu i już po chwili Harry poczuł jak zgrabnie na niego wskakuje. Jej nogi co jakiś czas lekko uderzały w dyktę, która ochraniała go przed wzrokiem Remusa.

– Luna, przecież prosiłem cię tyle razy... Mów mi po prostu Remus. Już nie jestem twoim korepetytorem.

Harry aż nadstawił ucha. Owszem, zastanawiało go, czym mógłby zajmować się Remus, ale nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że zajmie się właśnie nauczaniem. Teraz jednak, kiedy głębiej nad tym pomyślał, wizja Lunatyka jako nauczyciela stojącego przed dziećmi nie wydawała się aż tak niezwykła. Sam wiele razy doświadczał tego, jak łatwo Remus potrafił mu wytłumaczyć problemy, które przerastały jego rodziców, a tym bardziej Syriusza. Lupin miał ten naturalny talent do przekładania skomplikowanych zagadnień na bardzo prosty i przestępny język.

– Ma pan tam coś interesującego? – pytanie Luny wyrwało go z rozmyślań. Szelest torby rozległ się tuż nad jego głową. Mocniej przyciągnął kolana do klatki piersiowej obejmując je ramionami.

– Na strychu znalazło się kilka interesujących przedmiotów. Trzeba tam jeszcze sporo pracy, więc myślę, że wpadnę tu jeszcze przed końcem wakacji – stwierdził Remus. Harry odwrócił głowę i zamarł. Zielone oczy spoglądały na niego smutno z odbicia dużego, zdobionego lustra. Przez chwilę chłopak miał wrażenie, że serce zamarło mu w piersi.

– Siedzenie w tej pozycji nie może być zbyt wygodne... – powiedział spokojnie Remus. – Chodź do nas Harry. Na stojąco jest wygodniej, nie mówiąc już o pustym krześle.

Potter poczuł jak oblewa go purpurowy rumieniec, kiedy, z gracją słonia w składzie porcelany, wyczołgiwał się spod biurka. Jęknął, kiedy jego głowa zderzyła się z grubym blatem. Posłał w stronę Luny błagane spojrzenie, ale w odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie rozbawiony uśmiech. Dziewczyna lekko niczym kotka zeskoczyła na ziemię i odwróciła się w stronę wyjścia na zaplecze.

– Teraz masz szansę – powiedziała cicho na odchodnym. – Pozwól tym demonom odejść, by już nigdy więcej nie wróciły.

I w jakiś dziwny sposób to wystarczyło. Proste słowa blondynki i ciepły pełen zrozumienia uśmiech jaki posłał mu Lupin, sprawiły, że strach w jednej chwili z niego uleciał. Ruchem ręki wskazał Remusowi kanapę, na której spał przez te ostatnie noce. Usiedli koło siebie, ale każdy na przeciwnym końcu, tak, że nawet po odwróceniu ich kolana dzieliła pewna odległość.

– Więc? – zaczął, nie chcąc narzucać tematu tej rozmowie. Wiedział doskonale, o czym mężczyzna chce z nim porozmawiać, ale sam nie miał najmniejszej ochoty tego robić.

– Więc... Może powiesz mi co działo się u ciebie przez te ostatnie lata? – zaproponował Remus. – Kiedy ostatnim razem o tobie słyszałem, byłeś pod opieką wujostwa.

Harry mógłby przysiąc, że poczuł na języku smak żółci. Racjonalna część jego umysłu wiedziała, że Syriusz i Remus mogli nie mieć pojęcia, jaki stosunek mieli do niego krewni, mogli nawet nie połączyć obrazu obszarpanego chłopca z progu ich domu i dzieckiem, którym mieli się opiekować Dursley'owie.

– To nie jest dobry temat. – przyznał cicho, ale kiedy kontynuował nie potrafił powstrzymać pogardliwej nuty w swoim głosie. – Najwyraźniej jednak byłeś całkiem dobrze poinformowany.

Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jak samolubnie się teraz zachowuje. Syriusz na pewno nie zniósł wszystkiego, co stało się tamtej nocy, łatwo. Samo przykucie do wózka musiało go już przytłoczyć, a do tego strata najlepszego przyjaciela, niemal brata. Ni jak jednak nie zmniejszało to poczucia zdrady, które przez te wszystkie lata kiełkowało w dziecięcym sercu. Nie chodziło nawet o to, by mógł zamieszkać z dwójką swoich wujków. Zwykły list od czasu do czasu w zupełności by wystarczył. Może wtedy wszystkie te okrutne słowa, o dziwactwie i byciu niekochanym przez nikogo, które tak uwielbiała ciskać w niego ciotka, byłyby mniej dotkliwe. Może wtedy mógłby doszukać się w nich choć cienia kłamstwa, zamiast szczerej i bolesnej prawdy.

– Harry, wiem, że możesz być wściekły na mnie i Syriusza. – Remus najwyraźniej jak zawsze starał się grać rolę racjonalnego i opanowanego mediatora. Takie tworzenie złudnie przyjaznej i spokojnej atmosfery naprawdę działało teraz Harry'emu na nerwy.

Wcześniej, kiedy nikt nie wiedział kim jest, było o wiele łatwej. Po raz kolejny zatonął w roli, którą odtwarzał. Grał ciche, wycofane dziecko, które nie chce z nikim nawiązywać głębszych relacji. Zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy przez większość swojego życia grał głupka i świra, którym był dla Dursley'ów. Teraz, kiedy o tym myślał, zastanawiał się, ile tak naprawdę było prawdy w tym, co pokazał swoim wujkom. Czyż nie tym właśnie był? Nieufny, cichy, nie potrafiący nawiązać jakichkolwiek relacji nawet z osobami, które w przeszłości były mu tak bliskie.

Nie był pewien, czy może uznać Lunę za swoją przyjaciółkę, ale na pewno to, co powstało między nimi, było najbliższe temu określeniu.

– Po co to robisz, Remusie? – zapytał cicho, a w jego głosie słychać już było jedynie zmęczenie. To był ten moment, czas by wyrzucić z siebie wszystko i definitywnie zakończyć pewien rozdział. – Po co cała ta szopka? Co próbujesz udowodnić?

Jego pytanie najwyraźniej wybiło Lupina z rytmu, bo przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego z wyraźnym oszołomieniem wypisanym na twarzy. Widząc, że mężczyzna postanowił udawać głupka kontynuował:

– Czas minął, Remusie. Nie mam żalu do żadnego z was za to, co się wtedy stało. Nie mam żalu, że nie przyszliście po mnie. Nie potrafiłbym obwiniać was nawet o to, że nigdy nie pofatygowaliście się choćby mnie odwiedzić. Wiem jak trudno byłoby podróżować Syriuszowi i, że mógłby tego nie przyjąć dobrze pod kątem psychiki, ale... naprawdę Remusie? Czy licząc na choćby jeden list, wymagałem zbyt wiele? Nawet nie telefon... Po prostu zwykły list. Choćby krótka maskarada, że nadal wam na mnie zależy...

Kiedy skończył, w oczach błyszczały mu łzy, a zielone oczy Lupina były szeroko rozwarte. Mężczyzna zachowywał się, jakby w ogóle nie potrafił pojąć jego słów, jakby ich sens do niego nie docierał. Lekko opalona dłoń sięgnęła w jego stronę, a potem zamarła i zawisła w połowie drogi do jego policzka.

– Osiem lat... – wyszeptał Remus. – Przez osiem lat wysłałem ponad pięćdziesiąt listów do Surrey. Przez trzy lata od wypadku pisałem prawie co miesiąc. Trzy lata temu twoja ciotka jasno dała nam do zrozumienia, że nie chcesz żadnego kontaktu z nami. Uszanowałem to i przestałem, ale... nie miałem serca mówić tego Syriuszowi i...

Harry przerwał mu, kiedy łzy wreszcie znalazły ujście. Zatrząsł się od wstrzymywanego szlochu i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Dursley'owie mieli rację. Był nikim, dziwakiem i sierotą bez choćby jednej osoby, która by go kochała. A najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że to oni sami postarali się o to. Owinęli go sobie wokół palca, przywiązali kłamstwami i odrzucaniem wszystkich, których kochał. Wmawiali mu, że został sam i tylko dzięki nim nie wylądował w rynsztoku, w tym samym czasie przekonując jego ostatnią rodzinę, że jest na nich wściekły i nie chce ich widzieć.

Dlaczego tak bardzo go nienawidzili? Co im z tego przyszło?

I nagle go olśniło. Ten chciwy wzrok, kiedy podpisywali papiery adopcyjne, wieczne marudzenie, że gdyby nie pieniądze jego rodziców, to nigdy nie przyjęli by pod swój dach takiego utrapienia. Złośliwy uśmiech wuja, kiedy jego pluszowy lew, jedyne co zabrał z domu, płonął w kominku.

Zwinął się w kłębek, przyciskając kolana do piersi.

– Okłamali mnie... – wyszeptał. – Zabrali mi wszystko. Nie zostawili niczego.

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Remus przysunął się do niego i objął go ramionami. Znajomy zapach otoczył go, przypominając dzieciństwo i uspokajając. Szlochał i czkał cicho wtulając twarz w ramię Lunatyka.

– Przepraszam Luni... Byłem taki głupi... Powinienem był wiedzieć lepiej – szlochał. Remus jedynie mocniej przyciągnął go do siebie i pogłaskał po włosach.

– Cicho dzieciaku, to nie twoja wina. Byłeś tylko dzieckiem – szeptał. – Zagubionym, przestraszonym i załamanym dzieckiem. Straciłeś rodziców, więc szukałeś innego dorosłego autorytetu. No już Harry, uspokój się i porozmawiaj ze mną. Tak będzie ci łatwiej.

Remus nie przestawał mówić, ale po chwili słowa zmieniły się jedynie w kojący szum. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak spięty był, dopóki wszystko z niego nie uszło.

* * *

Remus z bólem przyglądał się nastolatkowi w jego objęciach. Jakaś jego część nadal nie potrafiła zaakceptować, że Dursley'owie mogliby tak skrzywdzić to dziecko. Jedenaście lat. Przez jedenaście lat pozwalał wodzić się za nos i wmawiał sobie, że więzy krwi zapewnią Harry'emu godne życie. Nie zrobiły tego i teraz miał przed sobą nastolatka, którego samoocena była porównywalna z jego własną, kiedy po raz pierwszy poszedł do Hogwartu. Różnica polegała na tym, że Remus miał wtedy odrobinę więcej zaufania do ludzi i rozumiał, że nie każdy porzuci go, czy zignoruje, kiedy będzie potrzebował pomocy.

– Harry? Możesz na mnie spojrzeć? – zapytał łagodnie unosząc palcami podbródek chłopca. Bolała go niepewność ciągle widoczna w zielonych tęczówkach.

– Przepraszam Harry – zaczął ostrożnie. – Powinienem był przyjechać do Surrey, upewnić się, że twoje wujostwo należycie się tobą opiekuje. Powinienem zażądać od Petunii zobaczenia się z tobą, zrobić cokolwiek...

Brunet przerwał mu, kręcąc głową. Smukłe palce, które Harry niewątpliwie odziedziczył po swojej matce, teraz owinęły się wokół dłoni Lupina.

– To nie była wina żadnego z was, Luni. Ja... Przepraszam za ten wybuch. To było naprawdę dziecinne... i za ucieczkę też. Wiem, że mieliście własne problemy. Nie potrzebne byłoby wam jeszcze małe dziecko latające miedzy nogami i zajmujące czas... Ja... Wiem to. Rozumiem. Po prostu... Nie tak łatwo jest zapomnieć.

Przez chwilę Lupin przyglądał się uważnie nastolatkowi, a potem westchnął i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

– Ostatnie lata dla nikogo z nas nie były łatwe, dzieciaku – przyznał. – Nie zmienimy już przeszłości, więc chyba czas najwyższy nauczyć się z nią żyć. Wróć ze mną do domu, Harry. Obaj z Syriuszem będziemy szczęśliwi i o wiele spokojniejsi, jeśli będziesz przy nas. Wiem, że Grimmauld Place to nie pięciogwiazdkowy hotel, ale...

Po raz kolejny Harry przerwał mu i powoli wypuścił powietrze z ust, jakby próbował zyskać dodatkowe kilka sekund na uporządkowanie myśli. Na powrót utkwił spojrzenie w podłodze.

– Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł – odezwał się po chwili. – Nie chcę się narzucać Lunie ani jej ojcu... ale tutaj mam pracę i miejsce do spania. Staram się nie robić nikomu problemów...

Remus podejrzewał również jeszcze jeden powód, który prawdopodobnie Harry'emu nie przyszedłby nawet do głowy. Dziecko, które przez lata pozostawało pod opieką dorosłych, wykorzystujących swoją pozycję, do krzywdzenia go, z własnej woli znów nie wejdzie w taką relację. Potter za wszelką cenę będzie unikać sytuacji w której stałby się całkowicie zależny od swoich opiekunów, czy to prawnie czy materialnie, bo coś takiego już zawsze kojarzyć mu się będzie z wykorzystywaniem.


	7. Rozdział VI

Draco siedział na jednej z kanap w pokoju gościnnym, rezydencji należącej do jego rodziny. Blaise Zabini zajmował fotel naprzeciw niego i opowiadał o czymś z pasją. Każdemu słowu towarzyszył zamaszysty i wymowny gest ręką. Uśmiechnął się, obserwując wyczyny chłopaka. Gdyby w posiadłości znajdowali się jego rodzice, żaden z nich nie pozwoliłby sobie na takie wygłupy. Prawdopodobnie, jeśli Lucjusz Malfoy, kiedykolwiek przyłapałby swojego syna rozpartego na kanapie, z nogami przerzuconymi przez podłokietnik, żywcem by go oskórował.

Na szczęście zarówno ojciec chłopaka, jak i jego matka przebywali obecnie na jakiejś niesamowicie porywającej muzycznej gali, gdzie łasiła się do nich tona, nieposiadających godności, lizusów. Draco nigdy nie potrafił myśleć o tych ludziach inaczej. Obrzydzał go sam ich widok, jakby mieli zacząć się ślinić na samo spojrzenie rzucone im przez Lucjusza. Jeśli tylko rodzice pozwalali mu łaskawie towarzyszyć sobie w podróżach, zwykle trzymał się gdzieś miedzy matką a ojcem, upewniając, że żaden z „wielkich fanów" nie zechce bliżej się z nim zapoznać.

Kiedy był dzieckiem, marzył o tym, by pewnego dnia być jak ojciec. Szanowny, dostojny i bogaty. Lucjusz Malfoy był idolem i niedoścignionym wzorem młodego chłopca. Bohaterem o wiele lepszym od tych, których normalne dzieciaki oglądały w komiksach czy telewizji. A potem, po latach nauki w kolejnych prestiżowych szkołach muzycznych, obraz ten rozpadł się na miliony kawałków i Draco zrozumiał, że oddałby całą sławę i prestiż swojej rodziny, za choćby jednego prawdziwego przyjaciela.

Tak pojawił się Blaise. Syn znanej malarki, zamożny, na tyle, by móc obracać się w towarzystwie Malfoy'ów bez wywoływania skandalu, a jednocześnie nie na tyle bogaty, by stanowić zagrożenie. Draco odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy jego ojciec obiecał tolerować pierwszego przyjaciela swojego syna, ale, mimo wszystko, każdy z chłopców musiał naprawdę mocno pilnować się w towarzystwie Malfoy'ów, ponieważ jedno przeoczenie mogło stać się powodem do zakończenia przyjaźni.

– Mówię ci, praktycznie zemdlała, kiedy skłamałem, że nie przyszedł jeszcze żaden list z Hogwartu! – Blaise odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zaśmiał się na całe gardło. – A potem zrobiła się cała czerwona… Poważnie przez chwilę myślałem, że przetrzepie mi skórę! Gdyby nie zajmowała się tym swoim nowym adoratorem, wiedziałaby doskonale, że dostałem potwierdzenie już trzy tygodnie temu.

Draco rzucił przyjacielowi pełne współczucia spojrzenie. Doskonale wiedział jak boli, kiedy rodzice cię ignorują. Całe życie dorastał pod opieką nauczycieli i opiekunek, ponieważ Lucjusz i Narcyza jeździli na turnée po całym świecie, w domu spędzając łącznie około dwóch lub trzech miesięcy. Choć, prawdę mówiąc, ich obecność w domu niewiele zmieniała. Poza lekcjami muzyki i ocenami przynoszonymi z prestiżowych szkół syn dla nich nie istniał.

Doskonałe pojęcie wzajemnych problemów rodzinnych, było zresztą tym, co na dobre połączyło dwójkę nastolatków.

Ojciec Blaise'a odszedł, kiedy ten miał zaledwie kilka miesięcy. Nie był on pierwszym mężczyzną, którego pani Zabini owinęła sobie wokół palca i bynajmniej nie miał być ostatni. Żaden nigdy nie pozostawał na długo. Kobieta znana była z rozwodów oraz niespodziewanych zgonów swoich mężów, które niejednokrotnie przynosiły jej spory pożytek. Jednak nikt nigdy jej niczego nie udowodnił.

Blaise był również w o tyle gorszej sytuacji, że posiadał młodszą o dziesięć lat siostrę, którą musiał się opiekować. Mała Mary nie rozumiała, dlaczego jej tatuś odszedł bez słowa i po co w ich domu co chwila pojawia się jakiś nowy, obcy pan. Jej brat nie miał siły i serca tłumaczyć tego dziecku, które ciągle nie wyrosło jeszcze z bajek o kopciuszku, księciu i szczęśliwym zakończeniu. Nie chciał tak szybko skonfrontować dziecka z okrutnym światem i tym, że miłość rzadko kończy się słowami „(…) i żyli długo i szczęśliwie".

– Co zrobisz, kiedy będziesz musiał wyjechać do Hogwartu? – zapytał Draco, myśląc o malutkiej, słodkiej dziewczynce.

– Wiesz, że najchętniej zabrałbym ją ze sobą. – Blaise spochmurniał i westchnął cierpiętniczo. – Nie mogę znieść myśli, że któryś z tych gnoi mógłby położyć na niej łapy.

Malfoy zmarszczył brwi, z niepokojem przyglądając się przyjacielowi, który obracał w dłoniach szklankę z whisky podebraną z barku Lucjusza. Wiele razy próbował przekonać chłopaka, że nie może spisywać na straty każdego mężczyzny, który tylko zbliży się do jego matki. Dorothea Zabini była niezwykle piękną i utalentowaną kobietą, obytą w towarzystwie i kulturze, a do tego prawie cały czas pozostawała wolną partią. Chłopak naprawdę nie potrafił się dziwić, że przyciągała mężczyzn.

– Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby reputacja mojej matki obiegła już cały kontynent… ba mógłbym nawet śmiało założyć, że słyszeli o niej nawet w Stanach. Wiesz jak na nią wołają? Modliszka, Czarna Wdowa, a to tylko te łagodniejsze określenia. – Od strony czarnowłosego chłopaka dobiegło ciche parsknięcie. Po chwili jednym szybkim ruchem wychylił resztkę alkoholu i z brzękiem odłożył szklankę na stolik.

– Nie jest mi szkoda żadnego z tych idiotów, który sami pchają się w jej łapy. W całym życiu tylko dwa razy popełniła błąd… Skutkiem byłem ja, a później Mary.

Draco, nie potrafiąc dłużej słuchać zjadliwych słów przyjaciela. Z całej siły starał się znaleźć jakiś neutralny temat, którym mógłby odwrócić uwagę Blaise'a.

– Słyszałeś już najświeższe ploteczki prosto z posiedzenia Rady Nadzorczej? – zapytał z chytrym uśmiechem. Poczuł nie małą satysfakcję, kiedy ciemne oczy Zabiniego rozszerzyły się w szoku.

– Ty dupku! – Chłopak momentalnie w pełni skupił uwagę na jego twarzy, choć alkohol wyraźnie już buzował mu po organizmie. – Mogłeś od razu mówić… Ja ci tu wylewam rzewne łzy, a ty chowasz przede mną całą pikanterię. Gadaj, co tam się od tatka dowiedziałeś!

Draco zaśmiał się szczerze. W tej chwili jego przyjaciel zachowywał się jak małe dziecko w dziale z zabawkami, praktycznie podskakując na kanapie ze zniecierpliwienia. W ciemnych oczach błyszczały radosne ogniki. Plotki były tym, co Blaise uwielbiał najbardziej, a tak się składało, że zarówno matka Draco, jak i jego ojciec byli całkiem niezłym źródłem informacji. Malfoy był również przekonany, że choćby nie wiem, jak świeżutka i interesująca byłaby plotka, jego _trzeźwy_ przyjaciel nigdy nie zniżyłby się do poziomu swojej małej siostry, której właśnie podarowano długowłosą lalkę w sukience księżniczki.

–Jakiś ptaszek wyćwierkał, że w tym roku do Hogwartu zawita syn Potterów – zaczął, a na wspomnienie o chłopaku na jego twarzy pojawił się sarkastyczny uśmiech.

Nazwisko Potter wciąż było znane w artystycznym świecie, choć, po tym jak James Potter poślubił Lilly Evans, zwykłą dziewczynę, która do Hogwartu dostała się jedynie przypadkiem i nie była powiązana z żadną znaną rodziną, nie mówiło się o nich inaczej niż z pogardą. Od wieków panowała bowiem niepoznana zasada, że wielkie rodziny z talentem artystycznym żenią się między sobą, by zachować owy talent. Owszem zdarzyły się sporadyczne ekscesy, jak na przykład Andromeda Black, która wyszła za nieznanego nikomu chłopaka ze zwyczajnej angielskiej rodziny mieszkającej gdzieś na przedmieściach Londynu. Takie sytuacje były jednak szybko zamiatane pod dywan, a czarna owca prędko była wydziedziczana z rodziny, by dłużej nie kalać jej imienia.

Potterowie byli pierwszym przypadkiem, kiedy rodzice, nie zważając na konsekwencje, stanęli za swym dzieckiem murem i nawet postanowili w całości zaangażować się w przygotowania do ślubu zakochanych, co było równoznaczne z udzieleniem młodym błogosławieństwa.

– Żartujesz? Przecież od śmierci jego rodziców słuch po nim zaginął – zaprotestował Blaise. Już nie podskakiwał w fotelu. Teraz siedział na samym jego brzegu opierając ręce na szklanym stole, który ich dzielił. Zupełnie jakby bał się przegapić choć jedno, wypowiedziane przez blondyna słowo.

– A, co najdziwniejsze, podobno dostał się tam jako stypendysta.

Uwadze Draco nie uszło, jak Blaise zaciska dłonie w pięści. Doskonale go rozumiał. Co roku przyznawano góra trzy stypendia na naukę w Hogwarcie. Otrzymywali je najlepsi muzycy, których rodzice nie mogli sobie pozwolić na opłacenie kształcenia swoich dzieci w tak prestiżowej szkole. Czasem zdarzało się też, że ze względu na zbyt dużą ilość stypendystów uczęszczających już do szkoły, nie przyznawano pieniędzy jednemu z młodszych roczników, lub zmniejszano je starszym osobom, które mogły już podjąć jakąś pracę.

– Wszyscy doskonale wiedzą, że Potterowie byli bogaci. Ich synalek spokojnie mógłby przeznaczyć trochę swojej fortuny zamiast wydziwiać i zabierać szansę innym – wysyczał Zabini. Draco po prostu skinął przyjacielowi głową. On sam najbardziej obawiał się tego, jak jego ojciec zareaguje na decyzję dyrektora i w jaki sposób odbije się ona na Draco. Chłopak miał już wystarczająco ciężko z wygórowanymi ambicjami swoich rodziców, nie potrzebował jeszcze sztucznej rywalizacji z chłopakiem, który od początku jest ulubieńcem szalonego Dumbledore'a i ma zapewnione przywileje.

– Jak twój ojciec to zniósł? – zapytał niespodziewanie Blaise. Malfoy doskonale wiedział, że jego przyjaciel szybko łączy fakty i zrozumie jak to wszystko oddziałuje na blondyna.

– Nie wiem – przyznał szczerze. – Nie miałem okazji przyjrzeć mu się bliżej. Zaraz po spotkaniu Rady Nadzorczej on i matka wyjechali. Pewnie dowiem się, jak tylko wrócą.

– Oby jak najpóźniej. – Blaise westchnął ciężko i posłał mu smutne spojrzenie. Na to Draco potrafił jedynie skinąć głową. Przez chwilę błądził nieobecnym wzrokiem, aż nie napotkał, stojącego pod przeszkloną ścianą, białego fortepianu. Odkąd jego rodzice wyjechali, nie usiadł do niego ani razu.

Był w posiadłości praktycznie sam, więc nie musiał się obawiać, że ktokolwiek sprawdzi, czy odrobił swoje codzienne lekcje gry, albo uszczknął coś z rodzinnego barku. Służba, która przewijała się gdzieś po kątach zdecydowanie bardziej lubiła jego niż Lucjusza, dzięki czemu miał gwarancję, że nikt nie doniesie na niego ojcu. Wiedzieli, że coś takiego mogłoby się na nich później odbić dziesięć razy mocniej.

Sam Draco, jako małe dziecko uwielbiał muzykę. Pamiętał, że czasem siadał skulony na dużym fotelu i przyglądał się, jak jego rodzice ćwiczą przed koncertami czy festiwalami. Jego ojciec grał na fortepianie, a matka siadała na białym taborecie z wiolonczelą i smyczkiem w dłoniach. Nawet później, kiedy był nieco starszy uwielbiał lekcje udzielane mu przez ojca. Lucjusz cierpliwie sadzał sobie syna na kolanach i wygrywał z nim proste melodie, spokojnie tłumaczył każdy błąd i pomagał go naprawić.

Mały Draco naprawdę kochał grać. A potem nieopatrznie pokazał ojcu zbyt wiele.

Po tym, musiał sam siedzieć na taborecie, który był o wiele mniej wygodny niż kolana Lucjusza. Ojciec zaczął kołować nad nim, niczym jastrząb, skrupulatnie wypatrując najmniejszego błędu. Każde potknięcie, każdy fałsz kończyły się ostrymi słowami krytyki, trzepnięciem w głowę, a później – mniej więcej, kiedy Draco miał już dziesięć lat – trzcinową wiązką ześlizgującą się po gołych plecach. Jego dłonie były jedynym miejscem, które miało pozostać nienaruszone, bez względu na przewinienie.

Gra stała się torturą i przykrym obowiązkiem. Fortepian - miejscem kaźni. Teraz właściwie nie pamiętał już, co tak bardzo kochał w muzyce. Po prostu siadał sztywno na taborecie, który nie stał się ani trochę przyjemniejszy przez te wszystkie lata i naciskał klawisze, które wskazywały mu nuty. Idealnie, równo, płynnie, byleby tyko nie popełnić żadnego błędu, nie zasłużyć na karę.

Bez choćby odrobiny pasji, radości, czy uczucia innego niż przeszywający strach.

Bez duszy.

_**Jak zawsze będę szalenie wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze. Napiszcie mi co sądzicie o Draco, sposobie w jaki Harry jest postrzegany w środowisku artystycznym, może macie jakieś pytania? Spostrzeżenia? Coś wam nie przypadło do gustu? **_


	8. Rozdział VII

Harry nie zauważył nawet, jak szybko letnie wakacje przeleciały mu przed nosem. Za część wypłaty, którą otrzymał od ojca Luny – po odliczeniu kosztów wyżywienia i noclegu w sklepie, na które się uparł – kupił sobie nowe, tym razem pasujące, ubrania. W tym również musiała pomóc mu Lovegood, co skończyło się dość komiczną sytuacją na dziale z dziecięcą odzieżą. Luna bowiem za wszelką cenę chciała wepchnąć Harry'emu zdecydowanie zbyt małą buzę z kocimi uszami na kapturze i ogonem doczepionym z tyłu. Wszystkiemu przyglądała się mała gromada ekspedientek, a żadna z nich najwyraźniej nie miała pojęcia, czy powinna śmiać się, czy może wyprosić ze sklepu dwójkę klientów.

Największe zaskoczenie Harry przeżył jednak, kiedy w dniu jego wyjazdu do Hogwartu, na peronie pojawili się Remus i Syriusz. Obecność Blacka naturalnie wzbudziła dość spore zainteresowanie i Harry już po chwili miał ochotę wrzeszczeć widząc tych wszystkich ludzi, tak bezczelnie gapiących się i obgadujących jego chrzestnego.

Syriusz, którego pamiętał Harry, zawsze był niesamowicie żądny uwagi, rodzice chłopca twierdzili nawet, że nie zmieniło się to ani odrobinę od momentu kiedy ich przyjaciel był nastolatkiem. Teraz za to, już jako dorosły mężczyzna, wyglądał jakby nie chciał niczego innego jak tylko zniknąć w swoim wózku inwalidzkim. Ani trochę nie radził sobie z byciem na językach mas. Zupełnie jakby stary Syriusz uciekł gdzieś, wypłoszony tym nowym, wycofanym inwalidą, który obawiał się opinii obcych.

Harry sam nie darzył ludzi zbyt dużą sympatią. Doskonale wiedział, jak szybko można stracić w ich oczach i stać się popychadłem do zaczepki, kiedy tylko potrzebują podnieść swoją samoocenę. Doskonale znał tę mściwą satysfakcję, która pojawiała się w ich oczach, kiedy tylko widzieli, że komuś powinęła się noga. Zbyt dużo czasu spędził na perfekcyjnie sztucznym Privet Drive, gdzie nawet nowe firanki w oknie mogły być powodem plotek całej chmary sąsiadek.

Podszedł do dwójki mężczyzn uśmiechając się lekko niezręcznie. Wokół kolejne osoby żegnały się ze swoimi rodzicami, parami, przyjaciółmi. Gdzieś w tłumie mignęła mu Luna stojąca przy boku ojca.

– Nie sądziłem, że przyjdziecie – powiedział cicho. Syriusz posłał mu w odpowiedzi urażone spojrzenie. Teraz, kiedy Harry mógł po raz pierwszy spotkać się z nim jako on sam, a nie zabiedzony chłopak z ulicy, dostrzegł ten pełen miłości błysk w szarych oczach. Ślad dawnego Łapy.

– Pokładasz w nas aż tak mało wiary, dzieciaku? – Ręka Syriusza sięgnęła w kierunku jego twarzy i zastygła w połowie drogi. Jakby mężczyzna dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że Harry nie jest już tym małym chłopcem, który sięgał mu ledwo do pasa. Przez jego twarz przebiegł lekki grymas i Harry zrozumiał jeszcze jeden powód wahania swojego ojca chrzestnego. Syriusz obawiał się reakcji nastolatka po tylu latach rozłąki. Podobnie jak Harry nie miał bladego pojęcia jak powinien się zachować. Niezręczny moment zawisł między nimi, zupełnie wytrącając ich z równowagi.

Harry cofnął się o krok. Jego plecy niespodziewanie zderzyły się z czymś nie do końca stabilnym a za sobą usłyszał zaskoczony pisk. Kiedy się odwrócił luźne kartki z nutami i tekstem ciągle jeszcze fruwały gdzieś w powietrzu. Siedząca na ziemi dziewczyna praktycznie tonęła w burzy kręconych, kasztanowych włosów, które zdawały się żyć własnym życiem.

– Przepraszam! – starał się przekrzyczeć gwizd parowego pociągu. Opadł na kolana i zaczął nerwowo zbierać porozrzucane po peronie kartki. Gdzieś z boku dotarł do niego szyderczy chichot. Kiedy odwrócił głowę dostrzegł trójkę nastolatków stojących na zdecydowanie zbyt wyludnionej przestrzeni, by mogło to być naturalne w tak zatłoczonym miejscu.

W oczy rzucał się zwłaszcza wysoki chłopak o praktycznie białych włosach zaczesanych do tyłu. Czarny garnitur tak perfekcyjnie na nim leżał, że po prostu musiał zostać skrojony na miarę. Krok za nim, po jego prawej ustawił się drugi chłopak. Jego ciemna karnacja mocno wyróżniała się wśród wszystkich obecnych wokół ludzi, ale i tak nie była w stanie przyćmić bijącej od jego towarzysza aury. Po drugiej stronie, jeszcze kilka kroków dalej stało źródło szyderczego śmiechu.

Harry mógłby określić dziewczynę tylko jednym słowem. Zbyt. Zbyt krótka spódniczka, musiała z tyłu ledwie zasłaniać pośladki. Zbyt duży dekolt szmaragdowej bluzki, który nawet z czarną koronką wyglądał prawie wulgarnie. Zbyt mocno wyrysowane usta przywodziły na myśl glonojada przyciśniętego do szyby akwarium. Siny kolor szminki bynajmniej nie poprawiał efektu.

– Zobacz Draco, jak nisko można upaść. Ze statusu spadkobiercy rodu, do podrzędnego kaleki, który bez pomocy swojego psa na posyłki nie potrafi zrobić dosłownie nic. – Dopiero teraz Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie z niego się śmiano. Tak bardzo przyzwyczaił się do szeptów i pogardliwych komentarzy, że chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie, że to z Syriusza szydziła dziewczyna. Natychmiast wewnątrz niego coś się zagotowało. Gorycz wezbrała na języku a pięści zacisnęły się tak mocno, że aż kostki mu pobielały. Mimo to, gdzieś z tyłu głowy, cichutki głos szeptał mu, by odpuścił, by nie przekreślał na starcie swojej przyszłości w nowej szkole, by nie tworzył sobie wrogów. W końcu Syriusz jest już dorosły, jakoś to zniesie, tak jak Harry znosił swojego kuzyna i jego mały gang, kiedy był dzieckiem.

A potem spojrzał na twarz swojego ojca chrzestnego i zrozumiał, że nie potrafiłby go zostawić. Nie, kiedy wspomnienie ukochanego wujka, który zawsze brał go na barana i rozśmieszał, wciąż było w nim tak silne.

– Spójrz Syriuszu, oto jedyna w swoim rodzaju hybryda mopsa i glonojada w dodatku suka gadająca ludzkim głosem... Jak myślisz, jakie laboratorium trzeba zawiadomić? Najwyraźniej, któryś z ich okazów uciekł i zaczął panoszyć się po Londynie – wysyczał nie spuszczając oczu z dziewczyny. Mógł więc doskonale obserwować moment, w którym zalała się szkarłatem. O dziwo żaden z jej towarzyszy nie wyglądał, jakby chciał ją bronić.

– Chociaż mogą być problemy, najwyraźniej już znalazła swojego pana – dodał, postanawiając odpowiedzieć też na zaczepkę w stronę Remusa. Ostatnim, na co by pozwolił, było obrażanie jego rodziny. Kąciki ust Syriusza drgnęły, a już po chwili powrócił jego zwyczajowy dobry humor.

Najwyraźniej dziewczyna zdążyła już dostrzec bierność otaczających ją chłopaków, bo tupnęła nogą i odwróciła się w stronę blondyna.

– Draco! – krzyknęła sfrustrowana. – Jak możesz?! Jestem twoją narzeczoną, powinieneś mnie bronić!

Przez chwilę, kiedy w jej oczach pojawiły się wielkie, krokodyle łzy, Hary miał ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem. Boże, przecież to było tak nieszczere, że aż było mu niedobrze. Tak samo płakał Dudley, kiedy zepsuł jakąś zabawkę i winę zrzucał na „tego okropnego dziwaka, który musi z nami mieszkać". W nastolatku wszystko aż się gotowało. Bardziej od ludzi, który płaszczyli się przed innymi, jakby nie posiadali kręgosłupa, nienawidził jedynie tych, który wykorzystywali swoje przywileje do robienia innym krzywdy i zasłaniali się nimi, kiedy popadli w kłopoty.

Nagle czarnoskóry chłopak szturchnął swojego towarzysza w bok i, ledwo widocznie, ruchem głowy wskazał mu jakiś punkt z boku. Już po chwili w blondynie nastąpiła drastyczna, przerażająca wręcz zmiana. Jego plecy wyprostowały się nienaturalnie, podbródek zadarł do góry, zupełnie jakby ktoś wymierzył mu w niego czubkiem ostrza. Sztywnym krokiem podszedł do szlochającej dziewczyny i objął ją ramieniem. Harry chciałby wierzyć, że to co pojawiło się na jego twarzy, nie było próbą ukrycia obrzydzenia.

– No już Pansy, nie zwracaj na niego uwagi. Skoro rodzice nie wpoili mu, że nie można kraść, to o kulturze i szacunku do lepszych od siebie też nie zdążyli wspomnieć.

W jednej chwili Harry miał wrażenie, jakby całe powietrze uszło mu z płuc. Ciemne plamy pojawiły mu się przed oczami, a nogi drżały, jakby nie były w stanie utrzymać ciężaru jego ciała. Czyjeś ramię owinęło się wokół niego i już po chwili został przyciągnięty do „grzecznego", remusowego sweterka.

– Nic nie rób. – Remus wyszeptał to tak cicho, że tylko Harry mógł go zrozumieć. – Nic dobrego nie przyjdzie ci z rozpętania bójki na peronie, aż już na pewno nie z chłopakiem Malfoy'ów. Jego matka jest praprawnuczką Phineasa Nigellusa Blacka, ojciec zasiada w Radzie Nadzorczej Hogwartu.

– Czy to daje mu prawo do mówienia, co mu się podoba? – zapytał Harry równie cicho, ale jego głos był słaby i zbolały. Ręka Remusa mocniej zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu.

– Nie daje... ale jego słowa nie dają ci również prawa do uderzenia go. Nie w oczach rady pedagogicznej – odpowiedział mu spokojnie mężczyzna. – Nie rzucaj się głową w mur, dzieciaku. Nie możesz odpowiadać na każdą zaczepkę, jaką ktoś rzuci w twoim kierunku, bo w końcu cię zniszczą.

Najwyraźniej nie tylko Remus postanowił być mediatorem w tym przedstawieniu, które chcąc nie chcąc zbierało coraz więcej gapiów. Czarnoskóry chłopak po raz kolejny dźgnął Malfoy'a pod żebra.

– Chodźmy już. Nie ma potrzeby tracić dobrych miejsc w pociągu na takich jak oni – powiedział. – Ludzie zaczynają się gapić, a lepiej żeby nie zaczęli gadać.

Blondyn mechanicznie skinął głową i rzucił Harry'emu ostatnie spojrzenie. Chłopak spodziewał się tam nienawiści, złośliwości, czy satysfakcji, ale nigdy postawiłby na to, co faktycznie przewiercało go na wskroś. Zazdrość i ból. Wyżerająca z szarych tęczówek samotność. Spojrzenie zbyt podobne, do jego własnego, kiedy tak desperacko szukał przyjaciela, osoby, która by go zrozumiała, wysłuchała.

– Jeśli dalej będziesz tak zdzierać nosa, w końcu potkniesz się o coś pod stopami i skręcisz sobie kark. – Przez chwilę zrobiło mu się naprawdę głupio, ponieważ nie chciał by zabrzmiało to tak złośliwie, a potem zobaczył jakiś dziwny błysk w szarych oczach. Ten chłopak wiedział, zrozumiał to, co Harry chciał mu przekazać nawet jeśli już teraz go nie lubił.

Kiedy cała trójka odeszła, odwrócił się, żeby jeszcze raz przeprosić dziewczynę, na którą wpadł, ale tej już nie było. Zniknęła gdzieś w tłumie zupełnie bez słowa. Wzruszył ramionami, ostatni raz omiatając spojrzeniem ludzi dookoła, a potem skupił uwagę na Syriuszu i Remusie. Oboje milczeli wpatrując się w niego, zupełnie jakby oczekiwali, że odejdzie bez słowa pożegnania.

A czyż nie tak traktowałeś ich przez ostatnie tygodnie? – zapytał ten cichutki głos w jego głowie, który zrodził się po tamtym feralnym występie. To była ta część jego świadomości, która wiedziała, że choćby nie wiem jak bardzo się starał, nigdy nie zostanie zaakceptowany. Niemal z rozkoszą wytykała mu każdy najmniejszy błąd i potknięcie. Napawała się rozpaczą i lękiem rosnącym w jego sercu. Była jak pasożyt, który wczepił się w trudno dostępnym miejscu i powoli rósł w siły jednocześnie niszcząc go doszczętnie.

Na chwiejnych nogach podszedł do Syriusza i kucnął przed nim biorąc w dłonie jego własne ręce. Dopiero teraz mógł poczuć jak wyraźnie Black drży. Nie miał pojęcia, co powinien powiedzieć, zupełnie jakby w jego głowie ziała zimna, czarna pustka. Ale czy jakiekolwiek słowa były potrzebne?

Remus stanął za jego plecami i ciepło rozeszło się od miejsca, w którym go dotknął, prosto do serca.

– Za chwilę nie będzie już wolnych miejsc – przypomniał mu delikatnie Lupin. – Będziemy pisać do ciebie tak często jak się da, ale listy i tak zbierane są przez cały tydzień i rozdawane w niedzielne śniadanie. Gdyby coś się działo, pisz. Kopertę przekazujesz opiekunowi swojego domu, wysyłają wszystko w sobotni wieczór... Nie martw się przydziałem, na początku może ci się to wydawać dziwne i niezrozumiałe, ale Hogwart...

– Luni. – Syriusz wyraźnie przerwał mężczyźnie, zanim ten zbyt mocno się zapędził. – Zostaw chłopakowi trochę radochy z odkrywania tajemnic. Nie musisz mu wszystkiego podawać na złotej tacy. Poza tym, przydział to jedna z największych tajemnic Hogwartu.

Harry podniósł się i bez ostrzeżenia owinął ramiona wokół tali Remusa. Nawet w porównaniu do kruchego z wyglądu Lupina, był naprawdę niski, przez co jego głowa mimowolnie oparła się o szczupłe ramię. Zapach czekolady, farb i atramentu natychmiast wdarł mu się do nosa.

– Dziękuję – szepnął. – Będę do was pisał co tydzień, obiecuję... i będę się starał... nie sprawię wam zawodu...

– Nigdy nie pomyślelibyśmy, że mogłoby być inaczej – wszedł mu w słowo Syriusz. – Jesteśmy z ciebie dumni, szczeniaku... Twoi rodzice byliby z ciebie dumni.

Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo potrzebował tych słów. W jednej chwili ogromny ciężar został zdjęty z jego serca. Proste potwierdzenie – zwykłe słowa, które większość dzieci słyszała prawie codziennie – sprawiło, że drwiący głos z tyłu jego głowy zamilkł. Zupełnie jakby był zbyt zaskoczony, by wydobyć z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk.

– Harry, mówiłem poważnie. Pociąg zaraz odjedzie. – Remus z lekkim uśmiechem odwrócił chłopaka w swoich ramionach i wskazał mu wyludniający się peron. Zielone oczy rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia.

– Cholera! – warknął i pobiegł w stronę schodków po drodze chwytając swój skromny bagaż.

– Pa Luni, pa Łapa! Kocham was! – krzyknął na obchodnym przeciskając się przez rodziców i przyjaciół żegnających innych, siedzących już w pociągu, uczniów.

* * *

Remus poczuł, jak Syriusz splata ich palce razem. Nie spojrzał w stronę ukochanego. Cały czas starał się utrzymywać pogodny uśmiech na wypadek, gdyby Harry odwrócił się jeszcze w ich stronę. Jedyną oznaką jego zdenerwowania była drżąca ręka ściskana przez Blacka.

– Łapa... Powiedz mi, że postąpiłem właściwie. – W jego głosie wyraźnie odznaczała się nuta strachu. – Błagam powiedz mi, że właśnie nie wysłałem go w sam środek piekła.

– Remus... – Syriusz jeszcze bardziej wzmocnił uścisk na jego ręce. Właściwie Lupin mógłby przysiąc, że właśnie odciął mu dopływ krwi do palców.

– Jeśli coś mu się stanie, nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę – szepnął. W głowie cały czas odtwarzał najgorsze scenariusze, w których oprócz Jamesa i Lily tracili również Harry'ego, w których otrzymywali smutne zawiadomienie o wypadku lub zaginięciu chłopca, w których policja wzywała ich nagle do identyfikacji ciała.

– Remus... Skarbie spójrz na mnie – poprosił równie cicho Syriusz. – Harry będzie bezpieczny. Dumbledore nie pozwoli go skrzywdzić, nie pozwoli skrzywdzić żadnego ze swoich uczniów. Po ostatnim przeszukaniu posiadłości Malfoy'ów Narcyza będzie się bała utrzymywać jakikolwiek kontakt z siostrą. Zresztą, wątpię, żeby robiła to od narodzin Draco. Bellatrix jest zbyt nieobliczalna, żeby dopuścić ją w pobliże jakiegokolwiek dziecka. Harry'emu nic nie grozi.

Remus jeszcze przez chwilę stał na peronie i wpatrywał się w odjeżdżający pociąg nieobecnym wzrokiem.

– Wracajmy do domu – powiedział w końcu, kiedy ostatnie obłoki pary rozwiały się, pozostawiając praktycznie pustą platformę. – Nie jest bezpiecznie pozostawać na widoku.

* * *

_**Wybaczcie tą przerwę, ale semestr klas maturalnych w mojej szkole kończy się nieco wcześniej i trzeba było po dopinać pewne sprawy na ostatni guzik.  
Co do samego rozdziału, nawet jeśli nie wygląda, jest on dość istotny dla fabuły, zwłaszcza końcówka pisana z perspektywy Remusa. **_


	9. Rozdział VIII

Kiedy pociąg się zatrzymał, na dworze było już prawie całkowicie ciemno. Harry dreptał za Luną, niczym dziecko trzymające się spódnicy matki, a kiedy zalała ich cała fala uczniów, blondynka nawet złapała go za rękę, jakby obawiała się, że zniknie. Nie umknęło mu, jak wiele osób ukradkiem się na nich gapiło. Kilku nawet otwarcie wytykało palcami. Kiedy dwie, stojące z boku dziewczyny zaczęły chichotać na widok jego przyjaciółki, Harry nie wytrzymał. Z wysoko uniesioną głową i butnym spojrzeniem przyciągnął Lovegood i objął ją ramieniem.

– Harry... – Luna wyglądała na jednocześnie zaskoczoną i rozbawioną. Po raz kolejny wnętrzności brutalnie się w nim przewróciły. Jak ktoś mógł nienawidzić jego małego aniołka? Luna, nawet mimo swojej ekscentrycznej natury, była pierwszą czystą i zupełnie niewinną osobą, jaką spotkał. Niesamowicie kreatywną i utalentowaną, empatyczną, delikatną i cierpliwą. Zupełnie jakby patrzyła na świat przez gigantyczne, różowe okulary. Sam pomysł skrzywdzenia jej, wydawał się chłopakowi niewybaczalny.

– Niech się gapią i wiedzą, co tracą – szepnął jej w jasne, kręcone włosy. Nie darzył dziewczyny żadnym romantycznym uczuciem, była dla niego bardziej jak upragnione rodzeństwo, a ona doskonale o tym wiedziała. Sama podczas wakacji zasugerowała mu, że jego zainteresowanie może biec w zupełnie innym kierunku. Na początku był odrobinę zmieszany. Uwielbiał Remusa i Syriusza, ale nigdy nie patrzyłby na siebie w takich realiach. Nie po dzieciństwie spędzonym pod opieką Dursley'ów.

Lovegood była naprawdę cierpliwa. Czerwienił się jak burak, kiedy odbyła z nim tę niezręczną rozmowę o „różnych rodzajach miłości" i tym, że miłość nie zawsze musi wiązać się z cielesnością. Sama zresztą była tego przykładem. Nawet jeśli był zaskoczony, to po pewnym czasie zrozumiał, że aseksualność dziwnie pasowała mu do Luny. Niewinna i czysta jak światło księżyca. Niestety był to również kolejny punkt na liście dziwactw, który przypisywali jej rówieśnicy. Już wtedy Harry postawił sobie za punkt honoru, by z wszystkich sił chronić dziewczynę.

A teraz nadarzyła się ku temu okazja.

Do szkoły prowadziła, wytyczona przez fragment lasu żwirowa droga. Dopiero pod sam jej koniec, zza koron zaczęły wynurzać się fragmenty przepięknie oświetlonego zamku. Już na pierwszy rzut oka, nawet jeśli nie był wysoki – nie licząc wież, miał zaledwie trzy piętra – robił piorunujące wrażenie. Padające z okien łagodne, ciepłe światło, rzucało miękkie cienie na bluszcz, pnący się po ścianach.

Nie dano im zbyt wiele czasu na rozglądanie się, a też wiele cudów tego miejsca przesłaniał mrok. Starsza kobieta z posiwiałymi włosami spiętymi w starannie ułożonego koka przywołała do siebie wszystkich pierwszorocznych a potem odprowadziła na bok, pod ogromną wieżę zegarową, która wydawała się najwyższym punktem całej budowli.

– Nazywam się Madame McGonagall, jestem zastępcą dyrektora. Witajcie w Akademii Artystycznej Hogwart im. Fineasa Nigellusa Blacka. Nasza szkoła cieszy się już prawie stuletnią tradycją. Od tego czasu mury te opuściło wielu wybitnych artystów. Sam budynek, w którym zaraz się znajdziecie liczy sobie ponad czterysta lat i został wybudowany dla czwórki arystokratów, od których pochodzą nazwy domów. Zwą się one: Gryffindor na cześć Godryka Gryffindora, Hufflepuff od Helgi Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw dla upamiętnienia Roweny Ravenclaw oraz Slytherin od nazwiska Salazara Slytherina. Każdy z domów pielęgnuje wasze naturalne predyspozycje i charakter artystyczny. Wszystkie jednak stanową nierozerwalną całość i duszę tego miejsca. Wymaga się od was wzajemnego szacunku względem wszystkich, uczniów, profesorów oraz innych pracowników tego miejsca.

Harry'emu, Madame McGonagall przez sposób gestykulowania, spiętą postawię i ciemną, gorsetową suknię z bufiastymi rękawami, przypominała guwernantkę z początku XX wieku. Surową, nieustępliwą i bardzo wymagającą. Kobieta na chwilę zawiesiła głos, by oddać wagę swoich słów, a później kontynuowała.

– Przed wami ceremonia przydziału. Każdy z was, w wyczytywanej kolejności, wejdzie teraz do komnaty u stóp wieży zegarowej. Czekająca na was decyzja, pokaże Dom, który od tej pory stanie się waszą nową rodziną, przez następne siedem lat nauki w tej szkole.

Kiedy zaczęło się wyczytywanie imion, Harry'emu z trudem przychodziło skupienie się. W pewnym momencie Luna wyśliznęła się z jego objęć i podeszła do ciężkich, drewnianych drzwi, za którymi po kolei znikali uczniowie. To jeszcze bardziej odebrało Potterowi pewność siebie. Co jeśli nie trafi tam, gdzie jego przyjaciółka? Co jeśli znowu zostanie sam, porzucony na łaskę i niełaskę innych nastolatków?

– Harry Potter.

Cały świat wokół niego na chwilę przestał istnieć. Na drżących nogach dotaszczył się pod drzwi i pchnął je nieśmiało. Nim zniknął wewnątrz wieży dostrzegł jeszcze, jak Madame McGonagall posyła mu nieśmiały uśmiech, a w jej oczach błyszczy jakiś rodzaj niewypowiedzianej dumy.

Drzwi zamknęły się za nim, pogrążając koliste pomieszczenie w półmroku. Jedyne źródło światła zapewniły lampiony z różnokolorowymi szkiełkami rozwieszone wokół. Machinalnie, kierowany jakąś instynktowną potrzebą sprawdzenia każdego zakamarka, przeszedł na środek pomieszczenia i okręcił się wokół własnej osi.

Pięć par drzwi. Cztery nie licząc tych, przez które przeszedł, każde oświetlone innym kolorem lamp. Czerwień, niebieski, żółty i zielony. Każde z drzwi było misternie rzeźbione. W tych, oświetlonych na czerwono, pośród gęstego lasu skrywał się borsuk, tuż pod niebieską lampą zwinął się gotowy do ataku wąż, żółć, niczym słońce na sawannie zalewała lwią grzywę, a zieleń odbijała się w pojedynczych piórach kołującego orła.

Harry uważnie przyglądał się każdemu z rzeźbień. Mógłby przysiąc, że wokół drzewa, tuż przy ziemi, również zwinął się wąż, ten jednak był mniejszy, nie dostrzegalny na pierwszy rzut oka. Gdzieś na niebie, tuż nad lwem, kołował ptak, uderzająco podobny do orła. Gdzieś pomiędzy zwojami wężowego cielska błysnął szamoczący się borsuk. Bystre spojrzenie orła utkwiono w ukrytym w trawie lwie.

Na ziemi, od centralnego punktu prowadziły cztery kolorowe dywany. Żaden nie pokrywał się z kolorem lamp. Niebieski dywan do czerwonych drzwi, żółty do niebieskich, zielony do żółtych, czerwony do zielonych. Dla Harry'ego nic z tego nie miało sensu, ładu czy nawet wspólnego elementu. Kolory nie uzupełniały się, nie współgrały ze sobą, zwierzęta nie pasowały. Zupełnie jakby małe dziecko na siłę powpychało puzzle w złe miejsca układanki. A do tego ten dziwny brzęczący dźwięk, który brzmiał, jakby dochodził ze wszystkich stron. Jakby kilka melodii, które ni jak do siebie nie pasowały, grało naraz.

Znana melodia, niemal zagłuszona przez całą tę kakofonię, dotarła do jego uszu. Odwrócił się w stronę drzwi z orłem i podszedł bliżej. Nie tutaj. Ruszył do następnych, tych ozdobionych lwem. Stąd również dochodziła zupełnie inna muzyka. Dopiero za czwartym razem, przy ostatnich drzwiach wyraźnie usłyszał ciche dźwięki pianina. Parsknął suchym, pozbawionym wesołości śmiechem. Czy ta melodia, napisana przez jego ojca, dla jego matki, miała go prześladować już do końca życia?

Sięgnął do klamki. Mechanicznie, nieświadomie, tak jak wcześniej wchodził do samej wieży. Zamknął oczy i odetchnął cicho.

_Co powiedzieliby teraz twoi rodzice, gdyby mogli cię zobaczyć_? – sarkastyczny głos powrócił do niego po raz kolejny, niwecząc całą pewność siebie. Cofnął się spłoszony ręce opuszczając wzdłuż tułowia.

_Jak bardzo żałowali by takiego dziecka? Jak bardzo byłoby im wstyd?_

Przeszedł pod jedne z pozostałych drzwi, zupełnie nieświadomie wybrał te przy, których znajoma melodia była praktycznie niesłyszalna. Ostatni raz odwrócił się i spojrzał za siebie. Nacisnął klamkę i przekroczył próg.

* * *

Nim zjawił się w Hogwarcie, Draco był pewien, że jest gotowy na każdy rodzaj przydziału do domu. Spodziewał się testu, jakiejś formy zadania do wykonania, występu, który oceniałyby Głowy Domów. Od wyjścia z pociągu w głowie szumiało mu od pomysłów. Czym jednak nie byłby ten dziwny sprawdzian, Malfoy wiedział jedno. Musiał trafić do Slytherinu.

Cała jego rodzina, mogła nazywać się zaszczytnym mianem dzieci Salazara i gdyby to on wyłamał się z szeregu, byłoby to skazą na nazwisku Malfoy oraz jego honorze. Blondyn nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, jakie piekło zgotowałby mu ojciec jeszcze przed wydziedziczeniem.

Kiedy drzwi do okrągłego pomieszczenia we wnętrzu wieży zamknęły się za jego plecami, miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś ogłuszył go kijem baseballowym. Surowe wnętrze z kolorowymi chodnikami na podłodze. Każdy z nich prowadził do innych, rzeźbionych drzwi nad którymi paliła się kolorowa lampa. Czerwona lampa, borsuk, niebieski dywan. Niebieska lampa, wąż, żółty dywan. Żółta lampa, lew, zielony dywan. Zielona lampa, orzeł, czerwony dywan. Czerwony, borsuk, niebieski. Niebieski, wąż, żółty. Żółty, lew, zielony. Zielony, orzeł, czerwony. Czerwonyborsuk...

Nic się nie zgadzało! Od dziecka opowiadano mu historie o domach Hogwartu. Żółć Puchonów z domu Helgi Hufflepuff i borsuk w godle. Niebieski Krukonów, podopiecznych Roweny Ravenclaw z orłem na ramieniu. Krzykliwi jak ich czerwień Gryfoni Godryka Gryffindora, równie dumni i głupi co ten ich przerośnięty kot. Szlachetny szmaragd Ślizgonów, dzieci Salazara Slytherina, opiekuna i pana węży.

Tutaj nie zgadzał się nawet jeden szczegół... I do tego ten irytujący dźwięk. Jakby ktoś siedział i bezcelowo walił w klawisze pianina. Draco przyłożył dłonie do uszu, próbując uchronić się przed bólem głowy. Kiedy to zrobił, docierały do niego jedynie najgłośniejsze dźwięki i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że to co wziął za bezsensowny stek dźwięków, w rzeczywistości było kilkoma nałożonymi na siebie utworami. A każdy z nich dobiegał zza innych drzwi.

Kierując się słuchem, Draco podszedł do drzwi z grawerunkiem borsuka. Muzyka, która się zza nich wydobywała, była w dziwny sposób znajoma, jakby gdzieś już ją słyszał, ale nie potrafił zapamiętać. Mógłby przysiąc, że słuchał jej jako dziecko. Tym bardziej nie kojarzyła ona mu się pozytywnie. Wzdrygnął się, kiedy w jego umyśle zamajaczyły echa lekcji udzielanych mu przez ojca. Gwałtownie odsunął się od drzwi i przeszedł do następnych. Nie znał tej melodii. W całym swoim życiu słyszał tysiące utworów wygrywanych na pianinie, ale tego nie potrafił z niczym powiązać.

Raz jeszcze zerknął na drzwi z grawerunkiem borsuka, a potem powrócił spojrzeniem do tych przy których stał. Wąż. Symbol dzieci Salazara.

– Nie mogę nie trafić do Slytherinu – powiedział na głos i z determinacją przeszedł przez drzwi. Nim zniknął za progiem, rzucił jeszcze jedno spojrzenie na pozostawione za sobą opcje.

To nie jest twoja decyzja – wmawiał sobie. Jeśli zawiedziesz, stracisz wszystko.

* * *

_**A więc z okazji Nowego Roku trzymajcie rozdział XD  
Jestem bardzo ciekawa, czy wiecie do jakiego domu/domów trafili Harry i Draco ( podpowiedź jest w tekście, trzeba tylko poszukać ). No i przede wszystkim jak wam się podoba taki pomysł na przydział. Niemagiczne AU odejmuje dość sporo możliwości, a chciałam mimo wszystko zachować jakiś pierwiastek "magii", poza tym nawet Syriusz określił przydział, jako największą tajemnicę Hogwartu.  
Co do samej szkoły. Pewnie już to zauważyliście, ale nie jest to zamek z kanonu. Zabieg ten również wynikał z braku magii w tym świecie. Nie wiem jak wielki budżet musiałaby posiadać szkoła, żeby ocieplić i utrzymać w porządku coś tak monstrualnego jak kanoniczny Hogwart, do tego doliczcie ilość personelu, który musieliby zatrudnić i niewykorzystana powierzchnia, bo mimo wszytko u mnie do Hogwartu dostaje się naprawdę niewielka ilość uczniów. Jako ciekawostkę podam, że budynek szkoły w tym ff wzorowany jest na szkockim zamku Balmoral, które jest jedną z dwóch rezydencji królewskich.  
Dzięki za wszystkie komentarze, mam nadzieję, że będzie wam się chciało poświęcić te kilka minut na napisanie mi jakichś waszych przemyśleń ( może coś wam się nie podoba, na coś zwróciliście uwagę, co trzeba by poprawić?).**_


	10. Rozdział IX

Jeszcze nim zdał sobie sprawę, gdzie się znajduje, w uszy uderzył go odgłos oklasków. Ogromna sala, w której się znalazł oświetlona była kilkunastoma kandelabrami z żarówkami imitującymi świece. Prostopadle do niego ustawiono długi stół, przy którym siedzieli prawdopodobnie nauczyciele oraz dyrektor zajmujący największe, najbardziej ozdobne krzesło. Całość znajdowała się na niewielkim podwyższeniu, a niżej ustawiono cztery jeszcze dłuższe stoły, z drewnianymi ławami po obu stronach. Po prawej i lewej, w ściany wbudowano po dwa kominki, które zapewniały przyjemne ciepło. Harry był jednak pewien, że pomieszczenie musi mieć jeszcze choćby ogrzewanie podłogowe, bo sam ogień na niewiele by się zdał w starciu ze szkocką zimą. Pod wysokim, żebrowanym sklepieniem umieszczono łukowate, głębokie okna. Największe z nich, zajmowało środkową część ściany za stołem nauczycieli i to właśnie w nim umieszczono misternie wykonane witraże.

Nim na dobre został pochłonięty, przez niesamowitość miejsca, w którym się znalazł, dwójka, tylko trochę starszych od niego nastolatków, stanęła przed nim i uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. Oboje mieli na sobie białe koszule, szare swetry bez rękawów i krawaty w żółto-czarne paski. Dziewczyna, zamiast spodni, nosiła spódniczkę do kolan i czarne podkolanówki. Wzrok Harry'ego dopiero po chwili powędrował na srebrne plakietki z borsukiem umieszczonym w herbie i dużą literą P, które oboje mieli przyczepione na piersi.

– Witaj w Hufflepuff – przywitała się przyjaźnie dziewczyna. – Później wszystko ci wytłumaczymy i należycie się przedstawimy, ale teraz trzeba się zająć przydziałem. Tamten stół należy do naszego domu. Usiądź z innymi pierwszakami, a po uczcie zaprowadzimy was do dormitorium i wprowadzimy we wszystkie szczegóły.

Mówiła z wręcz zawrotną prędkością, a uśmiech nie schodził jej z twarzy. Harry mógłby przysiąc, że gdyby nie stojący obok niej chłopak i jego ręka na jej ramieniu, po chwili skakałaby w miejscu jakby miała sprężyny zamiast nóg.

Dość mocno skołowany uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i ruszył w stronę wskazanego stołu. Jakie było jego zaskoczenie, kiedy, niemal przy samych, ogromnych drzwiach, które prawdopodobnie prowadziły poza salę, dostrzegł znajomy, platynowy kłębek włosów.

Czy on właśnie wylądował w jednym domu z Malfoy'em?!

Odetchnął cicho i, starając się nie patrzeć na blondyna, zajął miejsce tuż koło niego. Z dwojga złego wolał mieć koło siebie kogoś, po kim wiedział czego się spodziewać. O dziwo chłopak ni jak tego nie skomentował. Wręcz przeciwnie, gapił się pustym wzrokiem w przestrzeń, a kiedy gwar nieco zelżał, Potter mógł nawet usłyszeć ciche „Jak to się mogło stać? Dlaczego ja? On mnie zabije. Już jest po mnie. Nie żyję... jestem martwy" powtarzane jak mantrę przez blondyna. Harry zmarszczył brwi, dość mocno zaniepokojony tym prawie katatonicznym stanem. Ledwo zdawał sobie sprawę, że kolejne osoby pojawiają się z sali przez jedne z trzech pozostałych drzwi, umieszczonych zaraz obok tych, przez które przeszedł. Całą swoją uwagę skupił na przerażonym Malfoy'u.

Czego on u diabła tak się bał?

Kiedy „przydział" już się zakończył, starszy, siwowłosy mężczyzna ewidentnie będący dyrektorem wstał ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do wysokiej mównicy na skraju podestu. Harry po raz kolejny starał się skupić na jego powitalnym przemówieniu, tym bardziej, że gdzieś z tłumu dobiegały go zduszone śmiechy, jakby dyrektor próbował żartować. Zamiast tego, mantra siedzącego obok blondyna tłukła mu się w głowie niczym kolejne ciosy Dudley'a, który nie raz robił sobie z niego prywatny worek treningowy. Nawet nie zauważył momentu, w którym uczniowie zaczęli podnosić srebrne przykrycia, chroniące jedzenie na stołach przed ostygnięciem i zabrali się za jedzenie. Dopiero po chwili, kiedy upewnił się, że wszyscy dookoła są tak pochłonięci napełnianiem swoich żołądków, żeby nie zwracać na niego najmniejszej uwagi, postanowił zrobić coś w sprawie przerażonego chłopaka obok.

Nieśmiało wyciągnął dłoń i ostrożnie dotknął Malfoy'a, chcąc jak najłagodniej wyrwać go z katatonii. Podziałało nawet lepiej niż się spodziewał, bo gdyby nie jego refleks i szybkie zaciśnięcie ręki na bladym nadgarstku, chłopak zerwałby się z miejsca przyciągając tym samym niepotrzebnych gapiów.

– Uspokój się – powiedział pół szeptem. – Nikt na nas nie patrzy i lepiej żeby tak pozostało. Udawaj, że nic się nie dzieje. Oddychaj, bo jak zaczniesz się hiperwentylować to będzie po nas, a ja nie mam ochoty zbierać ochrzanu już pierwszego dnia.

Dopiero po jakiejś minucie Malfoy opanował się na tyle, by zdać sobie sprawę gdzie się znajduje i, bynajmniej nie delikatnie, choć dyskretnie, wyrwać dłoń z jego uścisku. Szare oczy patrzyły na niego ze złością, ale też czymś zupełnie niezrozumiałym, jakby chłopak starał się zatrzeć nienawiścią coś jeszcze.

– W co ty sobie pogrywasz, Potter – warknął, ale podobnie jak Harry nie podniósł głosu. W jednym oboje byli zgodni, żadnemu nie zależało na przyciągnięciu uwagi. Harry zamrugał odrobinę zaskoczony pytaniem, a potem pokręcił głową.

– W nic nie gram – odpowiedział spokojnie. – Niech to wreszcie do ciebie dotrze Malfoy. Nie mam żadnych ukrytych motywów, nie wiem nic o panujących w twoim świecie zasadach, ale chcę po prostu przeżyć te siedem lat w tej szkole i jakoś ułożyć sobie życie. Wyobraź sobie, że nie na każdego czeka wielki pałac i fortuna całych pokoleń. Nie każdy śpi na pieniądzach i nie każdemu tabuny obrzydliwych lizusów, będą włazić do dupy z nadzieją, że choćby na nich spojrzy.

Przez chwilę mógłby przysiąc, że na twarzy Malfoy'a pojawił się wredny uśmieszek.

– Zazdrosny? – zapytał blondyn zadzierając podbródek.

– Ani trochę. – W jego głosie brzmiała absolutna pewność i obrzydzenie. – Potrafię sam o siebie zadbać i nie potrzebuję przydupasów rodzinki, żeby poradzić sobie ze swoimi problemami. Możesz powiedzieć to samo o sobie?

Zupełnie, jakby tknął jakąś dziwną strunę, twarz Malfoy'a momentalnie stała się pozbawioną wyrazu maską, a on sam spuścił spojrzenie na talerz. Niemal w tym samym momencie dwa intensywne spojrzenia spoczęły na plecach Harry'ego wywołując u chłopaka dreszcz. Mimowolnie skurczył się na swoim miejscu z niechęcią sięgając do wazy z parującym gulaszem i koszyczka chleba. Malfoy również zainteresował się jego działaniami i obserwował, jak nalewa sobie niewielką ilość jedzenia do półmiska.

Potter przez chwilę krzywił się obserwując pływające kawałki mięsa. Mimo prawie trzech miesięcy spędzonych na normalnych trzech posiłkach dziennie, wciąż nie przyzwyczaił się do jedzenia. Widok tylu tak sycących potraw praktycznie przyprawił go o mdłości, a jednocześnie miał ochotę skosztować wszystkiego, co znalazło się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Ziemniaki pod prawie każdą postacią, pieczone, gotowane, placki... Zapiekanka makaronowa, sałatka, nawet jakaś nieznana chłopakowi zupa. Potrawy, które widział pierwszy raz w życiu. Desery, od których Dudley zacząłby płakać ze szczęścia.

Powoli, niemal mozolnie wpychał w siebie maleńką porcję gulaszu, starając się zapełnić resztę żołądka w miarę neutralnym dla niego chlebem. Nie odważył się dołożyć do tego nawet masła, w obawie, że mógłby tego nie znieść. Świdrujące go spojrzenia tylko pogarszały sytuację i utrudniały przełykanie.

– Rodzice nie powiedzieli ci, że nieładnie jest gapić się jak ktoś je – syknął do Malfoy'a, nawiązując do przytyku na stacji. Blondyn chyba załapał, bo odwrócił wzrok i również zabrał się za jedzenie.

Harry miał ochotę płakać ze szczęścia, kiedy dwójka prefektów wybawiła go od kontynuowania kolacji. Nim wyszedł z sali za niewielką grupką pierwszorocznych, spojrzał jeszcze przez ramię, krzyżując wzrok z wysokim mężczyzną o długich, lekko przetłuszczonych włosach i haczykowatym nosie. Pełne pogardy i obrzydzenia, prawie czarne oczy od razu skojarzyły mu się z wujem Vernonem.

Czy jest na świecie choć jedno miejsce, gdzie nie byłoby osoby, która nienawidzi mnie za nic? – zastanawiał się, kiedy wyszedł na korytarz.

* * *

Draco leżał w _swoim_ dormitorium, wsłuchując się w spokojny oddech _swoich_ współlokatorów. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, co ma teraz ze sobą zrobić. Hufflepuff! Ze wszystkich rzeczy, które mogły pójść nie tak... Hufflepuff! Gdyby trafił do Ravenclawu mógłby się jeszcze jakoś wybronić, w końcu Krukoni znani byli z niesamowitych, niekonwencjonalnych dzieł, czegoś, co jedynie nieliczni potrafili zrozumieć i docenić. Gdyby Lucjusz o tym usłyszał, może miałby litość dla swojego jedynego dziecka, swojego pierworodnego. Ale... może ciągle była jakaś nadzieja. Jeśli by się wykazał, jeśli udowodniłby, że to jakaś idiotyczna pomyłka i zyskał poparcie wuja Severusa, to może ciągle mógł trafić tam gdzie powinien. Wciąż jeszcze mógł odbić się od tego dna.

Drgnął, kiedy jedno z łóżek zaskrzypiało, a chwilę później znajomy głos zaklął cicho. Czyżby Potter kombinował coś już pierwszej nocy w szkole? Ostrożnie, nie chcąc alarmować nocnego wycieczkowicza, odwrócił się na bok i spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek obserwował chłopaka.

Brunet przez chwilę kręcił się po dormitorium zupełnie bez celu. Kilka razy to podchodził do drzwi, to znowu się cofał, jakby nie miał pojęcia co ze sobą zrobić. W końcu zabrał bluzę przerzuconą przez jedno z krzeseł i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Draco odczekał chwilę, zanim ruszył jego śladem. Może gdyby udało mu się donieść wujowi Severusowi o wyczynach „genialnej sierotki" ten byłby bardziej przychylny, by bronić go przed ojcem.

Potter po raz drugi zawahał się przy wyjściu z pokoju wspólnego. Najwyraźniej z jego instynktem samozachowawczym nie jest jeszcze najgorzej – pomyślał Draco, a potem prychnął chicho, kiedy niemal w tej samej chwili chłopak wyszedł w ciemność pałacowych korytarzy.

Malfoy nie mógł powstrzymać się od analizowania zachowania Pottera. Z jednej strony chciał wierzyć, że chłopak jest zepsutą, rozpieszczoną gwiazdeczką, która po śmierci rodziców dostawała wszystko czego sobie zażyczyła. Widział to w jego ciętym języku, dłubaniu w Hogwardzkiej kolacji, pogardliwym stwierdzeniu o nieznajomości tradycji.

A z drugiej strony chłopak jako jedyny zauważył jego strach, panikę po przydziale do Hufflepuffu. Gdyby chciał zwrócić na siebie uwagę, zaśmiałby się i próbował go oczernić przy wszystkich w Wielkiej Sali. Nie zachowałby się tak, jak to zrobił. Nie rozglądałby się gorączkowo, sprawdzając, czy aby na pewno nikt ich nie obserwuje. Do tego Draco naprawdę uważnie obserwował go podczas jedzenia. Chciał widzieć jedynie obrzydzenie w tych zielonych oczach, ale skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że tylko ono tam było. Potter gapił się na całe to jedzenie, jakby widział je pierwszy raz w życiu. Jego wzrok przeskakiwał od jednej potrawy do drugiej, chłopak nie miał pojęcia na czym powinien zawiesić spojrzenie. Dłonie kilka razy sięgały w zupełnie różne strony.

Przyspieszył kroku, cały czas starając się poruszać jak najciszej. Potter zatrzymywał się na każdym skrzyżowaniu korytarzy, jakby nie do końca miał pojęcie dokąd idzie. W końcu przystanął przed wielkimi, dwuskrzydłowymi drzwiami. Nad nimi dumnie błyszczała tabliczka „Sala Pamięci". Draco zmarszczył brwi. Czego Potter mógł szukać w tym miejscu i skąd w ogóle wiedział, jak się do niego dostać?

Nie przekroczył progu. Stanął w cieniu obserwując wnętrze pomieszczenia przez na wpół otwarte drzwi. Brunet poruszał się praktycznie bezszelestnie, kiedy przechodził wzdłuż szklanych gablot. Nagle przystanął przed jedną z nich i pochylił się, jakby chciał dokładniej obejrzeć ukrytą wewnątrz nagrodę. Ciekawość Draco zwyciężyła i postąpił krok do przodu opuszczając bezpieczną ciemność. Niemal sekundę później czyjaś ręka zacisnęła się na jego nadgarstku, ale kiedy odskoczył do tyłu napotkał rozgniewane spojrzenie Severusa Snape'a.

Jeśli była na tym świecie osoba, której Draco bałby się bardziej niż własnego ojca, to niewątpliwie byłby nią ten mężczyzna. Kiedy był mały, wuj Severus wydawał mu się najwspanialszą osobą na ziemi, która po prostu czasem ma jakieś humorki. Uwielbiał, kiedy czarnowłosy mężczyzna brał go na barana i, w tajemnicy przed rodzicami, kupował pluszaki, które Draco później skrzętnie upychał w niewielkim, ale przytulnym pokoiku w domu swojego chrzestnego. Wakacje spędzane z Severusem Snape'em był dla małego Malfoy'a najwspanialszym czasem pod słońcem.

A potem przyszedł jeden dzień, który zmienił wszystko. Miał wtedy zaledwie pięć lat i nie rozumiał, dlaczego jego ukochany wujek nie potrafi nawet na niego spojrzeć. Czarne oczy były przekrwione i podpuchnięte, jakby mężczyzna przepłakał całą noc, ręce drżały wyraźnie i nie były nawet w stanie utrzymać filiżanki bez rozlania herbaty. Jedyne, co Draco był w stanie się dowiedzieć, nim matka wygoniła go do pokoju, było: „Ona nie żyje" – wyszeptanie tak cicho, że prawie nie był w stanie usłyszeć.

– Zebrało ci się na nocne spacery? – syknął Snape jeszcze mocniej zaciskając uścisk na bladym nadgarstku. – Mało masz już problemów Draconie?

Nim zdążył się choćby odezwać z głębi korytarza dotarł do niego rytmiczny dźwięk obcasów i już po chwili stała przed nimi Hogwardzka Harpia, Minerwa McGonagall.

– Severusie, czyżby pan Malfoy postanowił zażyć nieco nocnego powietrza po ciszy nocnej? – zapytała świdrując Draco wzrokiem. Blondyn wyprostował się i już miał zamiar zrzucić całą winę na Pottera, który najprawdopodobniej śmiał się teraz gdzieś w ukryciu z jego niedoli, kiedy Snape spojrzał w stronę Sali Pamięci.

– A oto nasz drugi, nocny obieżyświat – syknął puszczając blondyna i szybkim krokiem podchodząc do Pottera. Chłopak nie poruszył się nawet o milimetr od kiedy Draco oderwał od niego wzrok. Teraz wzdrygnął się i odskoczył czując dłoń nauczyciela na swoim ramieniu i potem zamrugał gwałtownie i zaczął rozglądać się dookoła. Przez chwilę Draco sam chciał nabrać się na tę szopkę.

– Proszę, proszę... Harry Potter, nasza nowa, wschodząca gwiazda – wysyczał Snape, a Malfoy poczuł, jak dreszcz przebiega mu po plecach. W tej chwili mógłby nawet współczuć Potterowi. Chłopak wyglądał tak bezbronnie, tak krucho. Sposób w jaki jego wzrok błądził po ścianach, a tęczówki błyszczały strachem...

– Severusie, nie wydaje mi się, żeby pan Potter był w pełni świadom tego, co się wokół niego dzieje. – Malfoy miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem. Czy ta kobieta właśnie zasugerowała, że Potter był półgłówkiem, albo uwstecznił się w rozwoju?

– Przepraszam madame. – Głos bruneta był niesamowicie cichy, a zielone oczy utkwił we własnych stopach. Dopiero teraz do Draco dotarło, że chłopak stoi boso na lodowanych kamieniach. Czy ten idiota zapomniał nawet założyć butów w taki ziąb?

– Ja... mam problemy ze spaniem – kontynuował skruszony Potter. – Czasem zdarza mi się lunatykować i budzę się w naprawdę dziwnych miejsca. W domu zwykle byłem zamknięty... w swoim pokoju, a dzisiaj... zbyt dużo wrażeń, nowe miejsce... to wszystko się skumulowało i...

Draco patrzył w szoku jak McGonagall obrzuca Pottera pełnym współczucia spojrzeniem. Czyżby ona chciała...?

– Rozumiem, że jest to wypadek losowy, panie Potter. Nie zrobił pan tego z własnej woli, więc ten jeden raz jestem w stanie przymknąć na to oko. – Kobieta rzuciła brunetowi pocieszający i ciepły uśmiech, praktycznie nie zwracając uwagi na duszącego się z gniewu Snape'a.

– Czy potrzebujesz konsultacji ze szkolną pielęgniarką, panie Potter?

– Nie, to nic takiego. Po prostu zapomniałem wziąć dzisiaj swoich leków, wezmę je jak tylko wrócę do dormitorium. Przepraszam madame, to już się więcej nie powtórzy – obiecał Potter i uśmiechnął się promiennie. Kiedy McGonagall odwróciła się w jego stronę, Draco czuł jak żołądek wywraca mu się na drugą stronę. Czy Potter właśnie wkopał go w jeszcze większe bagno?

– W takim razie, skoro sprawa pana Pottera została już wyjaśniona, zastanawia mnie, co robi tutaj pan Malfoy – powiedziała Harpia. Tym razem w jej oczach nie było zrozumienia czy współczucia. Draco spanikował. Wszystkie wymówki, które sobie przygotował wyparowały. W głowie miał kompletną pustkę.

– Ja...

– To znowu moja wina, madame – wtrącił się Potter. Draco zamrugał jak ogłuszony. Co ten idiota kombinuje?

– Razem z Draco dzielimy dormitorium. Najwyraźniej musiałem obudzić go, kiedy wychodziłem, a on poszedł za mną, żeby mnie zatrzymać. Mój wujek musiał być dość... stanowczy, żeby obudzić mnie z moich... epizodów w domu, więc podejrzewam, że Draco nie miał pojęcia co zrobić, a nie chciał zostawić mnie samego, żebym nie zrobił sobie krzywdy. – Draco ledwo zarejestrował sposób w jaki gapili się na niego nauczyciele. Potter właśnie go obronił. Malfoy zamierzał go wydać i ośmieszyć przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji, a ten głupek właśnie poskładał całkiem sensowną historyjkę, która pokazywała Draco jako dobrodusznego kolegę, który martwił się o współdomownika. Z niewiadomych powodów gardło Draco zacisnęło się boleśnie.

– Czy to prawda, panie Malfoy? – O dziwo tym razem głos zabrał Snape. Blondyn niepewnie spojrzał na mężczyznę. Nigdy jeszcze nie okłamał swojego wuja. Nie będąc w stanie powiedzieć ani słowa, powoli pokiwał głową.

Później wszystko rozegrało się niesamowicie szybko. Ku zaskoczeniu Draco, McGonagall nie odjęła żadnych punktów, a nawet patrzyła na niego nieco cieplej, kiedy odprowadzała ich pod wejście do dormitorium. Snape oddzielił się od nich w jednym z korytarzy, by, z łopotem długiego, czarnego płaszcza, szukać innych zbłąkanych „lunatyków".

Draco nie potrafił powstrzymać prychnięcia, kiedy byli z powrotem we własnych łóżkach.

– Lunatykowanie? – zakpił. – Poważnie nie mogłeś wymyślić czegoś bardziej wiarygodnego?

Potter przez chwilę po prostu leżał ze wzrokiem utkwionym w suficie i w żaden sposób nie dał po sobie poznać, że usłyszał uwagę Malfoy'a.

– Zawsze możesz biec do Snape'a i powiedzieć mu, że łaziłeś po korytarzach, żeby znaleźć na mnie jakiegoś haka. Zapewne bardzo się ucieszy i nagrodzi cię spuszczeniem punktacji Hufflepuffu do zera. Później jednak będziesz się musiał tłumaczyć przed głową _naszego_ domu i naprawdę wątpię, żeby doceniła twój wkład w utrudnianie nam życia już na początku roku – odezwał się w końcu. Zaraz po tym ostentacyjnie odwrócił się plecami do Draco i naciągnął mocniej kołdrę na głowę.

Przez resztę nocy Malfoy praktycznie nie zmrużył oka.

* * *

_**Nie bądź widmem zostaw po sobie ślad! **_


	11. Rozdział X

Następnego dnia Harry wymknął się z dormitorium nim jego współlokator zdążył wstać z łóżka. Był przyzwyczajony do wczesnego wstawania. Kiedy jeszcze mieszkał z Dursley'ami najpierw budziła go ciotka, by przypilnował śniadania na kuchence, nakrył do stołu i przygotował kawę dla wuja Vernona, a później, kiedy podrósł, sam już zrywał się o świcie, żeby śniadanie czekało na pozostałych domowników. Brak kontroli ciotki Petunii pozwalał mu na okazyjne ukrojenie cienkiego kawałka sera z lodówki, czy zabranie kromki chleba i ukrycie łupów w swojej komórce.

Nie odważył się odsunąć zasłon w oknach obawiając się, że obudzi Malfoy'a. Mimo to przez ciężki materiał prześwitywały już pierwsze promienie słońca. Mechanicznie pościelił łóżko, starając się pozostawić je w takim stanie, w jakim je zastał. Było to kolejne spaczenie nabyte przez lata mieszkania z krewnymi. Musiał pozostawiać po sobie możliwe jak najmniej śladów.

Kiedy szedł opustoszałymi korytarzami, przez duże łukowate okna doskonale widoczne były pałacowe ogrody. Poranna rosa skrzyła się na kwitnących jeszcze kwiatach i zielonych liściach. Ciepło lata wciąż nie przeminęło i ledwo wzeszłe słońce przyjemnie ogrzewało i rozbudzało Pottera. Duży, drewniany zegar stojący w jednej z wnęk po lewej stronie korytarza, wskazywał, że do rozpoczęcia śniadania zostało mu jeszcze pół godziny.

Poprzedniego dnia odbyło się kilkudziesięciominutowe spotkanie, na którym prefekci przedstawili im plan dnia i omówili główne zasady panujące w szkole. Najbardziej niezręczne, było spotkanie z głową domu, profesor Sprout. Pod eleganckim sweterkiem, bardzo wyraźnie narzuconym na siebie w pośpiechu, miała flanelową koszulę ubrudzoną na kołnierzyku farbą. Posiwiałe włosy kręciły się i odstawały na wszystkie strony w skłębionej burzy, którą kobieta co chwila starała się przyklepać. Rozmawiając z nimi cały czas uśmiechała się miło i czule. Nawet wykrzywionego w złości Malfoy'a potraktowała łagodnie i wyrozumiale, jak spłoszone, zamknięte w klatce zwierzę, które miota się bez opamiętania. Harry naprawdę polubił tą wesołą, przysadzistą kobietę, która kwiatowymi perfumami nieudolnie starała się zamaskować zapach farb, którym przeszły jej ubrania. Miała w sobie coś z babci, która rozpieszcza swoje wnuki na każdym kroku i jedynie grozi palcem, gdy coś przeskrobią, zamiast krzyczeć i dawać kary.

Oczywiście starsi Puchoni bardzo szybko wyprowadzili go z błędu i uraczyli opowieściami o długich, pełnych poczucia winy szlabanach, które przydzielała ich Głowa Domu. Ostrzegli również Harry'ego, by nigdy nie pakował się w szlabany ze Snape'em. Jak na złość odwieczne szczęście Pottera sprawiało, że pierwsze spotkanie z tym mężczyzną miał zaledwie kilka godzin później podczas łamania szkolnego regulaminu. Dzięki jego wprawie w kłamaniu, nabytej podczas tłumaczeń siniaków w szkole, i dziwnej, niezrozumiałej sympatii, którą czuła do niego McGonagall udało mu się uniknąć szlabanu.

Niespodziewanie czyjeś dłonie zasłoniły mu oczy, a pachnące truskawką włosy załaskotały w policzek.

– Szara Dama powiedziała mi, że gnębiwtryski znowu cię niepokoją. – Lekko zaspany głos Luny rozbrzmiał tuż przy jego uchu. Odwrócił się i łagodnie przytulił dziewczynę na powitanie.

– Już sobie poszły. Odstraszyłaś je – zapewnił. – Kim jest Szara Dama?

Podczas powolnego spaceru w stronę Wielkiej Sali, Luna opowiedziała mu całą historię „ducha" zamieszkującego pobliże dormitorium Krukonów i przesiadującego nocami na korytarzach górnych pięter. Podobno przed śmiercią Szara Dama była córką Roweny Ravenclaw od której dom Luny wziął swoją nazwę. Blondynka podekscytowana opowiadała o swoich porywających rozmowach z niesamowicie inteligentną, ale nieśmiałą kobietą, a Harry słuchał jej z uwagą i odrobinę smutnym uśmiechem na ustach.

Zawsze, kiedy Luna opowiadała mu o kolejnych fantastycznych stworzeniach i postaciach, zastanawiał się, czy gdyby w swojej samotności po zamieszkaniu z Dursley'ami również mógł pozwolić sobie na takie fantazje, teraz byłby inny.

W pewnym momencie Harry dostrzegł niewielką rzeźbioną ławeczkę ustawioną pod ścianą i łagodnie pociągnął Lunę w jej stronę. Blondynka niemal natychmiast oparła się głową o jego ramię i przymknęła oczy. Harry utkwił spojrzenie w widoku za oknem. Przyjemną ciszę między nimi, przerywał jedynie stłumiony śpiew ptaków, które budziły się do życia.

– W nocy odwiedziłem Salę Pamięci – szepnął w końcu. Luna nie poruszyła się i nie dała po sobie poznać, że go usłyszała.

– Miałaś rację. Widziałem nagrody ojca z konkursu pianistycznego... zdjęcia z recitali, na których grała moja mama...

– W Hogwarcie jest wiele wspaniałych miejsc, Harry – przerwała mu dziewczyna. – Naprawdę niczego nie daje pogrążanie się w marzeniach i zapominanie o życiu. Nigdy nie ruszysz do przodu, jeśli cały czas będziesz tkwić w przeszłości.

Tym razem to on milczał, nie mając pojęcia co mógłby odpowiedzieć. Czy marzył o tym, żeby jego życie wyglądało inaczej? Oczywiście. Czy tkwił w przeszłości? Prawdopodobnie tak. Czy sądził, że kiedykolwiek uda mu się od tego uwolnić? Nie.

Wskazówki zegara mozolnie przesuwały się w stronę godziny siódmej i był to dla Harry'ego wyraźny sygnał, że czas się zbierać.

Kiedy zatrzymali się przed progiem Wielkiej Sali, przez otwarte drzwi dostrzegli tuzin kobiet w ciemnoszarych, prostych sukienkach do kostek, krzątających się przy stołach, pojawiających się i znikających za małymi, niepozornymi drzwiami w lewym rogu na końcu pomieszczenia. Rozmawiały ze sobą, śmiały się i chichotały.

Poprzedniego dnia nie miał na tyle czasu, by przyjrzeć się witrażowi w oknie tuż za stołem prezydialnym, teraz jednak jego widok zaparł mu dech w piersiach.

Przepiękne ujęcie słońca, zawieszonego tuż nad odległymi górami. Lśniące bielą jezioro z wypływającym z niego strumykiem, który na końcu okna przemieniał się w maleńki, spieniony wodospad. Zielone, pełne życia rośliny, ostre, wyciosane kamienie, a wszystko to okolone wieńcem pnących kwiatów zwisających u góry niczym żywe girlandy. Wrażenie potęgowało jeszcze słońce wiszące niemal idealnie w miejscu swojego witrażowego odpowiednika i odbijające całą feerie barw we wnętrzu pałacu.

Dopiero po kilku minutach udało mu się oderwać wzrok. Wtedy też zrozumiał coś, na co do tej pory nie zwracał zupełnie uwagi. Pomieszczenie oprócz wspaniałego zapachu świeżego śniadania, pieczonego chleba i drewna palonego w kominku wypełniała słodka woń świeżych kwiatów. Rozejrzał się dookoła, ale za nic nie potrafił odnaleźć źródła.

– Hogwart oprócz nauczycieli zatrudnia też całą masę innego personelu. – Potrząsnął głową, zaskoczony głosem Luny. Dziewczyna rzuciła mu jedynie wszystkowiedzący uśmiech i kontynuowała:

– Podobno po śmierci Fineasa Blacka, do utrzymania szkoły i jej rozbudowy potrzeba było znacznie więcej pieniędzy. A kolejne osoby udzielające charytatywnego wsparcia pieniężnego przeradzały się w sponsorów, aż w końcu ci najbogatsi zebrali się i utworzyli Radę Nadzorczą. Teraz mają do powiedzenia jedynie odrobinę mniej niż dyrektor szkoły, a to jedynie dlatego, że nie są cały czas na miejscu i do podjęcia decyzji muszą zwołać oficjalne zebranie.

– Ojciec Malfoy'a jest w radzie, prawda? – zapytał Harry, teraz skupiając się o wiele bardziej. Jeśli była okazja, żeby zorientować się w całych tych machinacjach artystycznego świata, to kimże on był, by z tego zrezygnować? Luna odwróciła się w jego stronę i posłała mu wszystkowiedzące spojrzenie.

– Owszem, niektórzy żartują nawet, że Lucjusz Malfoy ożenił się ze swoją żoną jedynie dla władzy nad szkołą, ale to pewnie gnębiwtryski. Mówiłam im, że naszyjnik z kapsli pomógłby, ale nie chcieli słuchać.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Coś mu tutaj nie pasowało. Skoro Lucjusz Malfoy i tak był w Radzie Nadzorczej, to co dałoby mu branie za żonę kobietę Blacków? Chciał umocnić więzi? Co by to dało, skoro szkoła formalnie podlegała wybranemu dyrektorowi i Radzie.

– Jaki związek ma małżeństwo Malfoy'a ze szkołą? – zapytał w końcu zdezorientowany.

– Nawet jeśli władzę nad szkołą sprawuje dyrektor, sam budynek wciąż jest własnością Blacków. Ich drzewo genealogiczne jest bardzo duże i poplątane, ale wszyscy wiedzą, że przez różne małżeństwa wewnątrz rodzin, Draco jest pretendentem do głowy rodu Malfoy'ów oraz Blacków. Jedynym problemem w tym drugim przypadku jest Syriusz Black, który nie został prawnie wydziedziczony, mimo że oficjalnie rodzina się go wyrzekła.

Harry zamarł wpatrując się w swoją przyjaciółkę z niedowierzaniem. Czy ktoś naprawdę mógłby traktować Syriusza jako... przeszkodę?

Z zamyślenia i coraz gorszych scenariuszy przelatujących mu przed oczami wyrwał go odgłos ludzi, którzy zaczęli zbierać się przed drzwiami. Luna posłała mu uspokajający uśmiech i złapała za rękę. Odetchnął, próbując powstrzymać rozkołatane serce, a potem skierował się do stołu Krukonów, by odprowadzić Lunę na jej miejsce. Nim odszedł pochylił się i ucałował dziewczynę w czubek głowy.

* * *

Kiedy się obudził, w dormitorium było niesamowicie cicho i duszno. Zerknął na łóżko swojego współlokatora. Idealnie pościelone, zupełnie jakby nikt nigdy tam nie spał. Potter zniknął. Nerwowo odwrócił głowę w stronę budzika ustawionego na szafce nocnej. Do rozpoczęcia zajęć zostały jeszcze dwie godziny, właściwie samo śniadanie dopiero co się rozpoczęło.

Ogarnięcie się zajęło mu prawie pół godziny. Podczas całego pobytu w łazience skrzętnie unikał patrzenia w lustro. Nienawidził patrzeć na swoje odbicie, nienawidził tego, jak podobny był do ojca, nienawidził jasnych, cieniutkich, ledwo widocznych blizn po trzcinowej wiązce, które czasem mignęły mu gdzieś na granicy spojrzenia. Wystarczyło mu, że czuł je każdego dnia. Czuł jak napięta jest jego skóra w tych miejscach, czuł jak materiał koszuli przesuwa się po nich. Brzydził się sobą.

Nerwowo przebiegł ręką po włosach i wyszedł z dormitorium trzaskając drzwiami. Nie był tu nawet jeden dzień, a już nienawidził tego miejsca. Hogwart odebrał mu resztki normalnego życia, odebrał resztki szacunku ojca, odebrał wszystko, o co przez całe życie walczył.

Czyjaś dłoń zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu. Wszędzie rozpoznałby ten chłód i szorstkość. Wzdrygnął się.

– Panie Malfoy, zapraszam do mojego gabinetu. – Głos Snape'a jak zwykle był równie zimny i ostry, co sam mężczyzna. Mimo wszystko, ta obojętność i szorstkość skierowana w stronę Draco, sprawiła, że chłopak po raz kolejny miał ochotę płakać. Czym zasłużył sobie, by gardził nim nawet jego ukochany chrzestny.

Mozolnie wlókł się za ubraną w czerń postacią, niczym skazaniec, którego kostucha prowadzi na szafot. Prychnął cicho, kiedy tylko ta myśl pojawiła się w jego głowie. Czyż właśnie tym nie miała być rozmowa, którą za chwilę odbędzie? On już doskonale znał jej przebieg, wiedział jakie pytania zada i jakie otrzyma odpowiedzi. Nie było tu nic do dodania, więc po co prowadzić tę całą maskaradę?

Ledwo zwracał uwagę na to, że schodzą coraz niżej, aż na piętro, które kiedyś prawdopodobnie było lochem. Teraz kamienne ściany zakryto odświeżonymi gobelinami, które nie pozwalały by chłód zbyt mocno przedostał się do wewnątrz. Wnęki, które kiedyś prawdopodobnie były celami, zastąpiono zabudowanymi piecami zapewniającymi ciepło. Z sufitu zwisały lampy o kloszach przypominających lampiony zawieszone na cienkich łańcuszkach. Wiedział to, nie z własnych obserwacji, a opowieści rodziców. O! Tam po lewej, odnoga korytarza prowadząca do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów. Miejsca, w którym powinien mieszkać, w którym powinien był znaleźć przyjaciół. Zamiast tego utknął w dormitorium z Potterem, trafił do Hufflepuffu i wplątał się w to całe bagno.

Kiedy znaleźli się w końcu w gabinecie Snape'a, mężczyzna wskazał Draco krzesło naprzeciwko biurka. Sam zajął czarny fotel po drugiej stronie.

– Wczoraj rozmawiałem z twoim ojcem – poinformował bez jakiegokolwiek wstępu. Draco zwiesił głowę, patrząc na swojego chrzestnego spod opadających na oczy kosmyków. Z całej siły starał sobie wmówić, że rosnąca mu w gardle gula i płonąca obręcz ściskająca wnętrzności to nie strach. Nagle, orzeźwiająco chłodny gabinet wydał mu się nieprawdopodobnie duszny i klaustrofobiczny. Wiercił się na krześle, momentalnie nie potrafiąc znaleźć wygodnej pozycji. Czuł już kropelki lodowatego potu, gotowe spłynąć mu po skroniach i karku.

– Kiedy przyjedzie? – zapytał, zaskoczony i jednocześnie niesamowicie wdzięczny za to, jak neutralnie brzmiał jego głos. Pokaż, że jesteś gotowy na wszystko, powtarzał sobie. Nie okazuj strachu przyjmij karę z godnością, a może będzie jeszcze choć nikła szansa.

– Nie wcześniej niż pod koniec miesiąca, kiedy przybędzie na posiedzenie rady. Nie ma czasu zajmować się błahostkami.

Kamień z serca i policzek w twarz. Najgorsze – konfrontacja z ojcem – odwlekło się w czasie, ale czy naprawdę tak mało znaczył? Czy był czymś mniej ważnym od kłaka kurzu na idealnie wyczyszczonej marynarce, którym należało się natychmiast zająć? Czy dziecko naprawdę znaczyło dla Lucjusza Malfoy'a mniej niż jego prywatne gierki i ciągle kwitnąca kariera? A może w momencie, gdy trafił do Hufflepuffu przestał być już synem swego ojca? Czy właśnie to odwlekł do końca miesiąca? Wydziedziczenie? Porzucenie na bruku, jak zużytą, zepsutą rzecz?

Wstał gwałtownie ze swojego miejsca i odwrócił się tyłem do Snape'a. Czuł, że za chwilę nie będzie mógł powstrzymać łez i nie chciał by ktokolwiek widział go w takim stanie. A już na pewno nie ostatnia bliska mu osoba, do której miał jakiś szacunek. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie idzie. Puste korytarze przemykały mu przed oczami. Śniadanie już trwało w najlepsze, nikt jeszcze nie pofatygował się pod klasy. Nie dostrzegł zaskoczonego spojrzenia zielonych oczu.

Tam. Łazienka. Wszedł do środka ledwo zwracając uwagę na to, czy w ogóle trafił do męskiej. Dopiero kiedy oparł się o umywalkę i odkręcił wodę zrozumiał gdzie trafił. Damska łazienka na pierwszym piętrze. Z jakiegoś powodu od zawsze nie działała, a lecąca z kranów woda miała rdzawobrunatny odcień. Nikt jej nie używał, wszyscy omijali szerokim łukiem.

– Pięknie – warknął, rzucając zirytowane spojrzenie w pęknięte lustro wiszące na wysokości jego głowy. Zmierzwione włosy, czerwona twarz, zapłakane oczy. Wyglądał potwornie. Poruszenie przy drzwiach, odwrócił się gwałtownie. Czarne włosy opadające na twarz, duże zielone oczy patrzące zza okrągłych okularów.

Potter.

* * *

Jak zawsze zachęcam do wyrażenia swojej opinii i dziękuję za każdy komentarz.


	12. Rozdział XI

Potter stał w progu nieużywanej, damskiej toalety niczym jawny dowód na to, jak bardzo los gardzi uczuciami Draco. Oto ostatnia osoba, która powinna zobaczyć jego upadek, była tuż przed nim w pełnej krasie, a zamiast kpiącego uśmieszku obdarzyła go jedynie pełnym zrozumienia spojrzeniem.

– Podoba ci się to, co widzisz, Potter? – warknął nerwowo przeczesując i tak już zmierzwione włosy. Brunet zrobił ostrożny krok w jego kierunku. Nie duży, zaledwie delikatne przesunięcie nogi.

Draco trząsł się, bał się... Był przerażony. Jego emocje zachowywały się niczym zamknięte w zbyt ciasnej klatce zwierze, które miota się rozjuszone i, w gorączkowej próbie ucieczki, rani jedynie siebie. Spokój Pottera był jak kotwica, której mógł się teraz utrzymać, ściana, która mogła podeprzeć jego psychikę, by nie runęła doszczętnie. Tak bardzo tego potrzebował... i tak bardzo nie mógł tego mieć. Zbliżenie się do chłopaka znaczyłoby tyle samo, co dobrowolne wczołganie się na podpalony stos, złożenie głowy pod katowskim toporem. Tego ojciec nigdy by mu nie wybaczył, nie ważne jak bardzo błagałby i prosił, jak wspaniały postarałby się być.

Potter nadal nie powiedział ani słowa, ale stał już niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki. Tak blisko, tak boleśnie blisko. Wystarczyłby tylko jeden gest z jego strony, by uzyskać zrozumienie, by uzyskać wsparcie. Jeden cholernie trudny gest.

Nienawidził swojej rodziny, gardził tymi, którzy powołali go do życia, a potem ukształtowali w bezmyślną marionetkę swoich własnych oczekiwań, ale mimo wszystko strach, jaki zaszczepił w nim jego ojciec był o wiele silniejszy niż ta dziecinna potrzeba akceptacji. Strach przed podjęciem własnej inicjatywy, strach przed jakimkolwiek ruchem, nie poprzedzonym akceptacją rodziców. Strach przed odrzuceniem i krzywdą. Mógł żyć bez ciepła i zrozumienia, zawsze zostawał mu jeszcze Blaise do wylewania swych żali, ale gdyby stracił nazwisko i ochronę jaką ze sobą niosło, byłby niczym.

Rodzina dawała mu wszystko. Majątek, szacunek, ochronę. Nie mógł tego stracić, przez pragnienie małego chłopca...

Potter był tak blisko. Draco wyraźnie widział, jak drżą mu dłonie. Dłonie, które nie mogły należeć do artysty. Właściwie, teraz, kiedy Malfoy mógł się bardziej skupić na tym, jak prezentował się chłopak, dostrzegał coraz więcej elementów, które ni jak nie pokrywały się z obrazem rozpieszczonego paniczyka.

Po pierwsze, był niesamowicie drobny. Kilka razy widział rodziców Pottera w telewizji i nie sądził, by ich syn mógłby wyrosnąć na tak karłowatą, wierzbową witkę. Mały patykowaty dzieciak, oto jak się prezentował. Harry'emu daleko było do wysokiego, dobrze zbudowanego, ale nie przesadnie umięśnionego ojca. James Potter był niczym chodząca legenda, idol i mokry sen sporej grupy kobiet i mężczyzn, dorosłych i nastolatków. Według plotkarskich gazet, jedyną osobą, która mogłaby się z nim mierzyć o miano najprzystojniejszego mężczyzny Wielkiej Brytanii, był jego najlepszy przyjaciel – Syriusz Black.

Ale przecież Draco również nie był, jak na razie, specjalnie wysoki. Jednak jego ojciec wiele razy powtarzał mu, że Malfoy'owie od dawien dawna zaczynali rosnąć dopiero po siedemnastym roku życia. Może Potter miał ten sam problem?

Następnym, co rzucało się w oczy była skóra nastolatka, o wiele bardziej opalona, niż ta Draco. Do tego gdzieniegdzie pokazywały się jeszcze, blednące pozostałości piegów na twarzy.

_Oczywiście, że jest opalony_ – sarknął głos w jego głowie, niepokojąco przypominający Lucjusza Malfoy'a. Zapewne chłopak do woli korzystał z majątku po zmarłych rodzicach i, razem z opiekunami, co roku wyjeżdżał na wakacje do egzotycznych krajów.

Tylko, czy ktoś kto się opalał miałby blade ręce aż po nadgarstki? Nawet jeśli jego skóra była ciemniejsza niż Draco, to nadal wyraźnie odcinała się na tle rąk i twarzy wyraźnymi liniami. Zupełnie jakby Potter przez całe lato nosił ubrania z długim rękawem, a ubieranie się tak w ciepłych krajach było wręcz przejawem masochizmu.

Kolejną rzeczą, która miała nie dawać Malfoy'owi spokoju, były dłonie jego rówieśnika. Szorstkie, spracowane... to nie były dłonie kogoś, kto całe dnie spędza na nicnierobieniu i wykorzystywał je tylko w tworzeniu muzyki, wszystko inne otrzymując na pozłacanej tacy. Blondyn wyraźnie widział odcinające się białe, płytkie blizny, najpewniej po licznych skaleczeniach i szerokie, poszarpane oraz rozległe, jak od poparzeń. Mimo, że mieli już wrzesień gdzieniegdzie pozostały jeszcze ślady odcisków. Tego Draco nie potrafił sobie wytłumaczyć w żaden sposób.

Wszystkie te naoczne dowody były, jak puzzel w żaden sposób nie pasujący do układanki. Nawet jeśli odwracał go na wszystkie strony, albo próbował na siłę wcisnąć w miejsce, gdzie, według niego, prawdopodobnie przynależał, nie przynosiło to żadnego efektu. Irytowało to Draco i niepokoiło zarazem.

Potter wciąż stał na wyciągnięcie ręki od niego. Czy to troskę dostrzegał w tym niesamowicie zielonym spojrzeniu, czy może jedynie ją sobie wyobraził?

– Nie czerpię radości z czyjegoś smutku, Malfoy.

Blondyn wzdrygnął się, kiedy ciszę niczym nóż rozdarł głos jego rówieśnika. Chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie, do czego nawiązywał. Scena, którą Pansy odstawiła na peronie pozostawiała gorzki smak na języku. Od dziecka wpajano mu, że byli członkowie rodziny Blacków, ci, który zostali wypaleni z rodzinnego gobelinu, nie zasługują na żaden szacunek. Syriusz Black, był jego osobistym potworem spod łóżka, uosobieniem upokorzenia, które jego ojciec wykorzystywał, kiedy chłopak nie miał już siły by ćwiczyć grę.

Mimo to, nawet dla niego słowa Pansy były obrzydliwe i niesprawiedliwe. Znał historię kuzynów swojej matki i skrycie podziwiał Syriusza, że potrafił zrobić coś, co jemu nigdy nie mogło się udać.

– Łap. – Kulisty przedmiot niemal uderzył Draco w twarz, nim zdał sobie sprawę, że coś leci w jego stronę. Wyciągnął ręce i już po chwili trzymał z nich średniej wielkości, zielone i błyszczące jabłko. – Nie było cię na śniadaniu i jakoś wątpię, że chciałbyś się tam pokazać w takim stanie.

Malfoy marszczył brwi i rzucił Potterowi podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

– Spokojnie, księżniczko. Motyw z zatrutym jabłkiem jest przereklamowany. Gdybym chciał cię zabić, schody dają mi o wiele więcej, bardziej interesujących okazji. – Przez krótki moment błysk rozbawienia rozświetlił twarz bruneta.

Nagle poczuł się naprawdę zawstydzony w obecności Pottera i miał ochotę czym prędzej się ukryć. Idealnie kreowany obraz zarozumiałego i rozpieszczonego paniczyka pokrywały coraz większe i rozleglejsze rysy. Te szmaragdowe oczy błyszczały psotnie i nadawały brunetowi dziwnie łagodnego, dziecięcego wyrazu. Z drugiej strony cwany uśmieszek kształtujący się w kącikach drgał niepewnie, zupełnie jakby Harry niezbyt miał pojęcia jak się uśmiechać, albo robił to w życiu naprawdę rzadko.

– Draco! – Miał wrażenie, że zaraz dostanie zawału, kiedy ni stąd ni zowąd w drzwiach łazienki pojawiła się kolejna osoba. Blaise. Jego jedyny przyjaciel stał tam z obrzydzeniem i gniewem wypisanymi na twarzy.

Panika, czysta, łapiąca wnętrzności w ciasną obręcz i podnosząca żółć do gardła. Strach, że straci ostatnią bliską sobie osobę, że Blaise odwróci się od niego wyciągając błędne wnioski z sytuacji, którą zastał.

– Odwal się od niego, Potter! – Zabini szybkim krokiem podszedł no nich i stanął między Draco a drugim chłopakiem. – Nie myśl sobie, że jeśli jesteś ulubieńcem dyrektora, to wszyscy nagle będą ci nadskakiwać. Biedna sierotka, nad którą trzeba się ulitować... Niedoczekanie twoje! Już ja znam takich jak ty, użalających się nad sobą lizusów, którzy uwielbiają pławić się w atencji!

Przez chwilę mózg Draco zupełnie się zatrzymał. Był zbyt zagubiony. Nie miał pojęcia co właśnie się stało. Blaise wyraźnie go bronił, ale przed czym do licha?! Przecież Potter nic mu nie zrobił? Wręcz przeciwnie, próbował pomóc. Chciał zaprotestować, chciał wytłumaczyć... ale silny uścisk dłoni przyjaciela na jego ramieniu i stanowcze wciągnięcie go za swoje plecy zamknęło mu usta.

Blaise go chronił. Stanął po jego stronie. Czyż chwilę temu nie był gotów odebrać od Pottera tego samego? Blaise był jego bezpieczną opcją. Gwarancją, że jeszcze bardziej nie wznieci gniewu swojego ojca.

Cofnął się jeszcze o krok. Nie był odważny, nie aspirował do bycia bohaterem tłumów, sprawiedliwym w morzu kłamców... Chciał po prostu przeżyć. Był tchórzem, aktorem jednej roli o niezliczonej ilości scenariuszy... ale czy ktoś miał prawo go za to oceniać? Ktoś, kto nie poznał bólu, jaki sprawia dziecku odrzucenie rodziców. Ktoś, kto nie poznał ojcowskich kar. Ktoś, kto wstawał codziennie rano bez świadomości tego, jak bardzo można brzydzić się własnym ciałem... Co dawało, tym wszystkim, spragnionym krwi gapiom, prawo do oceniania jego działań? Co dawało im prawo, do potępiania go i wydawania wyroków, kiedy nie zamienili z nim nawet słowa, nie mówić już o głębszym poznaniu go?

Odwrócił się na pięcie i wypadł z łazienki. Ledwo zarejestrował podążającego za nim przyjaciela, który mówił coś uspokajająco i prowadził go w stronę wejścia do lochów, niczym niewidomego. Jedyne, co przedzierało się do jego świadomości, to palące spojrzenie szmaragdowych oczu utkwione w jego plecach.

Kłamstwo obiegnie ziemię, zanim prawda zdąży założyć buty... Wykreowany przez nich obraz Pottera, jako rozpieszczonej sierotki obiegł już całą szkołę i artystyczny półświatek, a prawda ledwo kiełkowała w umyśle Dracona.

* * *

Harry nigdy nie przypuszczał, że jego pierwsza lekcja może pójść tak tragicznie. Zajęcia z zasad muzyki były istnym piekłem, a oliwy do ognia dolewał również profesor prowadzący zajęcia – Snape.

Harry jęknął i uderzył głową w stół na wspomnienie wysokiego, mrocznego mężczyzny, który krążył nad nimi i wypytywał o rzeczy, które Potterowi wydawały się zupełnie bezsensowne. Najgorsze było jednak to, że wszyscy dookoła zdawali się wiedzieć, o co chodzi Nietoperzowi i w pełni rozumieli jego „naukowy bełkot". Harry nie rozumiał. Równie dobrze wykład mógłby dotyczyć fizyki kwantowej i prawdopodobnie wyniósłby z niego podobną ilość informacji.

Na dodatek inni uczniowie dość wyraźnie starali się go unikać i trzymać dystans. Nawet członkowie jego domu zawsze byli bardzo zajęci, kiedy próbował zagaić rozmowę i dopytać o jakieś informacje. Luna mogła być jedynie jego cichą towarzyszką w męce, ponieważ sama niezbyt interesowała się muzyczną stroną ich podstawy programowej. Siedziała na krześle tuż koło niego przy jednym ze stolików ustawionych w bibliotece i od czasu do czasu muskała jego dłoń w pocieszającym geście, kiedy załamywał ręce nad pracą domową.

Nie był idiotą, nie olewał też nauki, ale zdecydowana większość uczniów, o ile nie wszyscy poza nim, przed Hogwartem uczęszczała już do szkół muzycznych, lub na zajęcia przygotowawcze. Jedyne wiadomości, jakie posiadał Harry zaczynały się na pierwszych latach życia i tym co wyłapał podpatrując rodziców, a kończyły na lekcjach muzyki ze szkoły.

Ból głowy wprost rozsadzał mu czaszkę, a chęć uderzenia w coś narastała z każdą chwilą. Westchnął po raz kolejny i w dość dosadnym akcie desperacji uderzył czołem o stół.

– Nie sądzę, żeby zwrot „wbijać wiedzę do głowy" był aż tak dosłowny, Potter. – Odwrócił się jak oparzony. Tuż za jego plecami stał wysoki, szczupły nastolatek, którego zadarty nos jeszcze bardziej podkreślała wysoko uniesiona głowa. Potter jęknął cicho z powrotem uderzając głową w blat stolika.

– Najpierw Snape, a teraz Smith... Ludzie, czy wy macie jakiś Pottero-radar, że nie możecie dać mi godziny świętego spokoju?! – warknął wywołując cichy chichot Luny. Niemal w tym samym momencie uwaga Zachariasza skupiła się na dziewczynie, a jego twarz wykrzywiła w pełnym odrazy grymasie.

– Wariatka Lovegood, jakiego innego towarzystwa miałbym się spodziewać w pobliżu ciebie – prychnął poprawiając żółto-czarny krawat wokół szyi. – Wariaci i dziwacy trzymają się razem, czyż nie?

Chwila, ułamek sekundy, jedna emocja przelatująca przez twarz drobnej blondynki, srebrne, błyszczące jak gwiazdy oczy przygasające w smutku. Harry nie miał pojęcia, co się stało później. Następnym, co pamiętał była silna ręka zaciśnięta na jego ramieniu i pulsujący ból w szczęce.

– Potter! – Jego nazwisko w ustach Snape' a brzmiało jak najgorsza obelga, plugastwo, którego chce się jak najszybciej pozbyć. – Pobicie ucznia w szkolnej bibliotece? Jaki ojciec taki syn, nieprawdaż? Cóż takiego zrobił biedny pan Smith, że postanowiłeś go zaatakować i skatować na oczach innych uczniów?

Dopiero teraz Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że całą sytuację od początku rozmowy obserwowali siedzący po drugiej stornie uczniowie – Krukoni, sądząc po mundurkach.

– Chciałem tylko zabrać jedną z książek, profesorze. – Zachariasz trzymał się za nos, a pomiędzy jego palcami prześwitywała czerwień krwi. _Złamany nos, zasłużył sobie_ – mruknęła z przyjemnością ta bezwzględniejsza część Pottera, która przez lata pomagała przetrwać mu znęcanie się Dudley'a i jego małego gangu.

– Potter naskoczył na mnie, zaczął mnie obrażać, a później zaatakował! – Smith skomlał jak małe dziecko, któremu odebrano ulubioną zabawkę.

_Kłamca._

Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak Luna porusza się niespokojnie i otwiera usta gotowa go bronić. Pokręcił głową rzucając jej błagalne spojrzenie. To była przegrana sprawa. Nie miało sensu mieszać dziewczynę do wyroku, który zapadł w chwili pojawienia się Snape'a. Nie, kiedy nikt prócz Luny nie zamierzał go bronić. Zawsze musiał radzić sobie sam. Nawet w dzieciństwie nikt nie stawał po jego stronie w obawie o zemstę Dudley'a.

– Masz coś do powiedzenia, Potter? – Cisza. Zacisnął usta zduszając ostatnią chęć protestu. To nie miało sensu. I tak by mu nie uwierzyli.

– Idziesz ze mną do gabinetu dyrektora, Potter. Smith, leć do skrzydła szpitalnego, niech Pomfrey cię obejrzy, a reszta... Rozejść się! Koniec tego cyrku!

Momentalnie połowa biblioteki rzuciła się, by pozbierać swoje rzeczy. Jedno trzeba było Nietoperzowi przyznać, miał posłuch. Pozwolił, by Snape wyprzedził go odrobinę i przechodząc koło Zachariasza nachylił się w jego kierunku.

– Jeśli kiedykolwiek sprawisz, że Luna będzie przez ciebie płakać, nie ważne przez co, smyczek będziesz trzymał zębami, rozumiesz? – warknął, a potem ruszył w stronę wyjścia z biblioteki jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Nie obchodził go szlaban, nie obchodziły go krzywe spojrzenia. Luna była jego pierwszą, prawdziwą przyjaciółką i nie pozwoli nikomu ją obrażać. A jeśli Snape ubiegałby się o jego wydalenie, trudno. To w końcu nie tak, że Harry miał coś, do czego mógłby wrócić, ze skończoną szkołą, czy nie.

* * *

_**Rozdział NIEBETOWANY! **_

_**Wybaczcie, trochę to trwało, pierwotnie miałam opisać lekcję ze Snape'em, ale moje pojęcie o lekcjach w szkole muzycznej jest podobne, co polonisty o fizyce kwantowej... Gdyby znalazła się jakaś dobra dusza, która "ogarnia temat" nie miałabym nic przeciwko pomocy ;)A na razie napiszcie mi co o tym sądzicie, jak wam się podobało, jakie macie odczucia co do Draco i Harry'ego.**_

_**Założyłam również discorda dla wszystkich, którzy byliby bardziej zainteresowani procesem twórczym i integracją (mam nadzieję, że ff net nie zrobi znowu czegoś dziwnego...) **_**_ /5vXYzdu_**


End file.
